Diamond Tears
by Aehireiel
Summary: Celebnîn droht an der Trauer des Todes ihres Verlobten zu zerbrechen. Zum Glück wird Legolas auf sie aufmerksam und hilft ihr ihren Schmerz langsam zu überwinden. Doch dabei merkt er, dass er mehr für sie empfindet als nur Mitgefühl...
1. Abschied

Kapitel 1 **Abschied**  
  
"Bitte geh nicht, bleib bei mir. Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl." Verzweifelt sah sie in die blauen Augen des jungen Elbs der vor ihr stand. Sie wollte ihn festhalten, wollte ihn hier halten, ihn nicht gehen lassen. "Celebnîn, ich muss gehen. Ich habe dir das doch erklärt, ich werde gebraucht. Es geht um Sauron, ich muss dorthin." "Aber, ich habe Angst, dass dir etwas passiert." Er lächelte und nahm sie in die Arme. "Nîn, ich bin unter den besten Kämpfern des Düsterwaldes, mir passiert nichts. Ich muss nach Minas Tirith." Sie wusste ja, dass sie keine Chance hatte, er würde sich nicht mehr von ihr umstimmen lassen, trotzdem musste sie es weiter versuchen. "Ich verstehe dich ja, aber du musst mich auch verstehen." Sie seufzte und blickte zu Boden. Es war vorbei, er hatte sich in den letzten zwei Wochen nicht umstimmen lassen, dann würde er es jetzt auch nicht mehr tun. "Pass auf dich auf." Er lächelte. "Das werde ich." Er küsste sie. "Ich liebe dich, Nîn." "Ich liebe dich auch, Valandil, bitte komm heil wieder." Er lächelte noch einmal und nickte, dann ging er, in seiner Elbenrüstung. Mit von ihren Tränen verschleierten Blick sah sie ihm noch lange nach. Ihre Gefühle hatten sie nur selten getäuscht, was wenn ihm etwas zustoßen würde? Was wenn er nicht wieder kommen würde? Sie wäre ganz alleine. Celebnîn wollte daran nicht mehr denken. Sie drehte sich um und ging.  
  
Der Düsterwald lag zu der Zeit der Abwesenheit der Männer in einer gespenstischen Stille. Ging man auf den Markt so traf man kaum Leute, ging man in den Wald so kam es einem so vor als würden die Vögel alle verstummt sein. Die Gasthäuser waren leer und unterhielten sich Leute miteinander so taten sie dies im Flüsterton. Niemand wollte laut reden, niemand wollte feiern oder fröhlich sein. Alle hatten Angst um die Ehemänner, Väter, Brüder, Söhne oder Freunde. Alle wollten Nachricht von den Geschehnissen in Minas Tirith.  
  
Celebnîn saß vor ihrem Fenster und blickte in den Nebel. Sie wartete und sie würde jeden Tag hier sitzen, bis Valandil wieder kam oder sie wenigstens eine Nachricht von ihm erhielt.  
  
Der Wald kam ihr auf einmal so trostlos vor, dabei liebte sie ihn. Sie ging jeden Tag hinaus und erkundete ihn aufs neue, aber diese Tage wollte sie nicht hinaus. Sie wollte nur warten.  
  
Zwei Wochen später kam ein Bote. Nicht viele Elben waren in den Krieg gezogen aber aus dem Düsterwald gingen doch viele, schließlich war ihr Prinz auch in Minas Tirith. Der Bote hatte nun die traurige Aufgabe die Namen der Toten vor zulesen. Die Nachricht des Sieges hatte sie schon vor einer Woche erreicht und es war ausgiebig gefeiert worden. Celebnîn hatte nicht mit gefeiert, sie hatte sich zu große Sorgen um Valandil gemacht, schließlich hatten sie vor gehabt in ein paar Monaten zu heiraten. Ihre Besorgnis war mit jedem Tag nur noch größer geworden. Und immer wenn die Leute über den Krieg oder die Rückkehr geredet hatten musste sie an Valandil denken. Auch die anderen Frauen waren besorgt um ihre Männer, aber sie redeten sich ständig ein, dass sie alle wieder heil nach Hause kommen würden. Celebnîn konnte nicht so sehr darauf vertrauen.  
  
Sie und viele andere Frauen standen nun am Hauptplatz, vor dem Schloss. Einige Männer waren schon zurückgekehrt, aber die meisten feierten noch in Minas Tirith. Die Namen wurden nach dem Alphabet aufgerufen. Celebnîn sah wie einige der Frauen in Tränen ausbrachen und von Verwandten gestützt wurden. Sie selbst war alleine. Ihre Eltern waren schon vor drei Jahren zurück nach Bruchtal gegangen und die Eltern von Valandil waren schon nach Valinor gegangen. Sie und Valandil lebten im Haus von Valandils Eltern. Celebnîn hoffte, dass Valandils Name nicht aufgerufen wurde, ihr ganzes Herz hing daran. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass sie nicht zu den Frauen gehörte die von der Feier fern blieben und zu Hause weinten und trauerten. Die Namen die mit N begannen wurden verlesen. Celebnîns Puls begann schneller zu werden. Es schien so als wäre alles um sie herum verschwommen. Der Bote kam zu den Namen mit U am Anfang. Wenn nun gleich Valandils Name aufgerufen wurde? Wenn er nun doch unter den Toten war? Hätte er ihr nicht längst geschrieben, ginge es ihm gut? ´Reiß dich zusammen, er hat doch überhaupt keine Zeit gehabt zu schreiben. Vielleicht ist er schon längst auf den Weg hierher Die Stimme in ihrem Inneren hatte Recht. Er hatte keine Zeit zu schreiben, er musste helfen und die Verletzten betreuen, Elben waren als Heiler sehr gefragt und Valandil kannte sich mit den Heilkünsten aus. Es würde alles gut werden. Da kam der Bote zu den Namen mit dem Anfangsbuchstaben V. Celebnîn hielt den Atem an. "Denálor Vabelon, Enérol Vaéthor, Valandil Vanélor." Celebnîn stand da und konnte es nicht fassen. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. All ihre Kraft verließ sie und sie brach zu Boden.  
  
Eine Woche später wurden einige Särge gebracht. Natürlich war das nicht üblich, aber Thranduil hatte das veranlasst um den Trauernden ihre Toten zurück zu bringen. Mit den Särgen kamen auch einige der Überlebenden zurück. Celebnîn stand mit vielen anderen vor dem Palast. Viele waren hier um die Toten zu empfangen und viele um die Lebenden zu begrüßen. Celebnîn trug ein langes, schwarzes Trauerkleid, das ihren Körper fast vollständig umhüllte und einen Schleier um ihre Tränen ein wenig zu verstecken. Sie hatte doch gewusst, dass etwas passieren würde, sie hatte Valandil doch gebeten nicht zu gehen, ohne ihn war sie alleine. Sie liebte ihn so sehr und jetzt war er fort, er würde nie mehr wieder kehren. Sie schluchzte leise und noch mehr Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Nicht ein einziges Mal war sie seit der Nachricht seines Todes aus dem Haus gegangen. Nicht einmal hatte sie mit jemanden gesprochen, auch nicht mit dem Arzt der sie betreute. Sie konnte nicht sprechen, immer wenn sie den Mund öffnete war ihre Stimme fort, sie hatte nur ein leises Flüstern herausgebracht und auch das nur wenn niemand in der Nähe war.  
  
Zuerst kamen die Heimkehrenden. Sie wurden freudig begrüßt und gingen mit ihren Verwandten und Freunden in den Palast um sich zu stärken und zu erzählen. Wie gerne hätte sie Valandil jetzt in die Arme genommen und wäre mit ihm zu den anderen Feiernden in den Palast gegangen. Aber sie blieb zurück mit den anderen die auf die Verstorbenen warteten. Auf 15 großen Wägen, gezogen von Pferden kamen die weißen Särge bei den Trauernden an.  
  
Zwei Elben führten Celebnîn zu Valandils Sarg. Sie strich sanft über das glatte Holz. "Selbst einer der besten Kämpfer kehrt nun tot Heim." Auch diesmal war es nur Geflüster. Die zwei Elben nahmen den Sarg vom Wagen und trugen ihn hinter den Palast, wo die Gräber bereits ausgehoben waren. Sie ließen ihn in das Grab hinab und mit zitternden Händen nahm Celebnîn die Schaufel und warf die erste Erde auf den weißen Sarg. Sie warf ihm noch eine weiße Rose hinab und verschwand dann mit schnellen Schritten um nicht weinend zusammen zu brechen.  
  
Legolas war der letzte Reiter. Er hatte sich Zeit gelassen um noch etwas nach zu denken. Als er vor dem Palast ankam wurde der letzte Sarg gerade fort getragen. Vor der Treppe zum Eingang stand eine Elbin, verhüllt in Schwarz, und sah zum Palast hinauf. Sie fiel ihm sofort auf, sie hatte etwas an sich, dass ihn dazu brachte seine Augen nicht mehr von ihr zu nehmen. Soetwas passierte ihm nicht oft. Legolas sprang von seinem Pferd und ging zu einem Elben, der gerade die Pferde von einem Wagen abspannte. "Sagt mir bitte, wisst Ihr wer dieses Mädchen ist?" Der Elb sah zu ihr hinüber. "Natürlich, mein Prinz, das ist Celebnîn. Sie musste gerade ihren Verlobten, Valadil zu Grabe tragen. Die Arme ist jetzt völlig alleine. Ich habe gehört, dass sie in den letzten Tagen nicht mehr außer Haus gegangen sei. Sie ist außerdem sehr dünn geworden, ich glaube sie isst nicht." "Danke." Legolas betrachtete sie eine Weile. Sie stand so hilflos und alleine auf der Treppe. Ihr Körper schien leicht zu zittern und es sah so aus als würde sie sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten können. Sie brauchte wohl Zeit um wieder Kraft für den Heimweg zu gewinnen. Dann ging Celebnîn in Richtung Wald. Es begann leicht zu nieseln und als er hoch zum Himmel sah, sah er wie schwarze Gewitterwolken aufzogen. Er folgte ihr.  
  
Celebnîn - Silberträne


	2. Der Beschützer

Kapitel 2 **Der Beschützer**  
  
Celebnîn stand alleine auf einer großen Lichtung. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Sie sah zum Himmel, dann zum Wald. Sie schloss die Augen. Nicht einen Tag konnte sie mehr alleine sein, nicht einen Tag wollte sie noch alleine im Haus sein und darauf warten, dass Valandil doch noch nach Hause kam, dass es alles eine Verwechslung war und er sie glücklich in seine starken Arme schloss. Sie schluchzte leise. ´Du hast es mir versprochen. Du hast mir versprochen zurück zu kommen  
  
Legolas trat leise auf die Lichtung. Celebnîn stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Ihr schwarzer Schleier wehte im Wind und sie sah aus wie ein Schatten. Er ging langsam und vorsichtig näher an sie heran. Sollte er sie wirklich stören? Sie wollte sicher alleine sein. ´Wenn sie in bei einem Gewitter in den Wald geht und ihr etwas passiert wirst du dir das nicht verzeihen Es stimmte, er hatte einen sehr ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt. "Es zieht ein Gewitter auf, Ihr solltet besser nach Hause gehen." Langsam wandte sie sich um. Er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht ganz genau sehen, er sah nur, dass es rein und zart war. Die Farbe ihrer Augen konnte er nicht erkennen. "Prinz Legolas, es tut mir Leid, dass ich Euch gestört habe." Ihre Stimme war die eines Engels, aber so leise, dass der Wind sie fasst übertönte. "Unsinn, seid bitte nicht so unterwürfig. Ich hasse es, wenn ich nicht normal mit anderen Leuten reden kann. Außerdem wart Ihr zuerst hier." Sie blickte zu Boden. "Ich gratuliere Euch zum Sieg und wünsche Euch eine schöne Feier." Sie drehte sich um und wollte in den Wald gehen. "Wartet, es beginnt zu regnen, es ist gefährlich im Wald, bei diesem Wetter. Kommt mit mir zum Palast und esst etwas." Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm. "Nein, ich möchte dort nicht hin, ich möchte nicht feiern und von der Schlacht hören. Diese Schlacht, dieser Krieg hat mir meinen Liebsten genommen. Ohne ihn ist mein Leben nur noch trostlos." "Sprecht nicht so, Celebnîn, Valandil hätte nicht gewollt, dass Ihr seinetwegen zerbrecht." "Woher wisst Ihr...?" "Wenn ihr nicht feiern wollt, gehen wir wo anders hin oder ich bringe Euch nach Hause." Es begann zu schütten und Celebnîns Schleier klebte an ihr. Sie nahm ihn ab. Endlich konnte er ihr Gesicht sehen und damit ihren ganzen Schmerz. Es traf ihn wie ein Messerstich. Die blauen, glasklaren Augen waren gefüllt mit Trauer, Schmerz und Verzweiflung. Jede ihrer Tränen, die über ihre helle Haut glitt, glich einem fallenden Diamanten und schien so kostbar, dass jede einzelne aufgefangen werden musste. Sie war so zierlich und zart, dass sie gleich zu zerbrechen drohte, ihr Körper schien schwach und dem Zusammenbruch nahe. Ihre Augen, der Spiegel der Seele, waren voller Trauer und Hilflosigkeit. Sie sah ihm in die Augen. Ihr Blick, zwang ihn fast in die Knie, noch nie hatte er jemanden so voller Trauer und Schmerz gesehen. Ihre leise Stimme bebte vor Schmerz. "Danke, aber ich möchte alleine sein." Sie ging in den Wald. Legolas sah hoch und konnte einen Blitz sehen. Celebnîn erweckte den Beschützerinstinkt in ihm. Er konnte sie doch jetzt nicht in den Wald gehen lassen, nicht in diesem Zustand, nicht bei diesem Wetter.  
  
Celebnîn schritt unter den Bäumen hindurch. Ihr Kleid schleifte am Boden. Sie war völlig durchnässt, aber das war ihr gleichgültig. Sie konnte das Grollen des Donners hören und der Himmel wurde manchmal von Blitzen erhellt. Sie verdrängte das Donnergeräusch und das Licht der Blitze und hörte nur mehr den Regen. Die Wassertropfen vermischten sich mit ihren Tränen. Es schien fast so, als würde der Himmel mit ihr weinen. Valandil würde mit ihr schimpfen, wüsste er, dass sie bei einem Gewitter alleine in den Wald ging. Er würde ihr eine Woche vorhalten, dass er sich immer Sorgen um sie machen musste und dass sie nirgends alleine hingehen könnte, ohne dass sie sich selbst in Gefahr begibt. Wieso hast du es mir versprochen wenn du wusstest, dass du es nicht einhalten kannst? Wieso lässt du mich alleine, wieso hast du nicht auf mich gehört, Valandil? Wieso bist du nicht bei mir geblieben? Plötzlich packte sie jemand am Arm und zog sie zurück. Knapp vor ihr schlug ein Baum am Boden auf.  
  
Legolas hielt Celebnîns Arm fest. Sie begann zu zittern. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn fassungslos an. Jetzt zitterte ihr ganzer Körper und er nahm seinen Umhang, der wenigstens noch halbwegs trocken war und legte ihn um ihre Schultern. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, ihr Blick war geschockt. Plötzlich sank sie halb zu Boden, aber er zog sie hoch, bevor sie den Boden berührte und stellte sie wieder gerade hin. Sie war ganz blass. "Ihr müsst dringend essen." Er legte ihren Arm über seine Schultern und seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte um sie zu stützen und führte sie aus dem Wald.  
  
Celebnîn saß mit einer Decke um die Schultern auf Legolas´ Bett in seinem Zimmer und sah sich um. Es war sehr groß. Im Kamin prasselte ein wärmendes Feuer und an den Wänden hingen viele Bilder von ehemaligen Königen und Königinnen. Legolas hatte sie gefragt ob sie lieber hierher wollte als zum Fest, sie hatte zugestimmt, aber eigentlich wollte sie alleine sein, ganz alleine, nur konnte sie einem Prinzen nicht einfach sagen, dass sie seine Gesellschaft nicht wünschte besonders nachdem er sie im Wald gerettet hatte. Sie hätte sich allerdings gewünscht der Baum hätte sie unter sich begraben, dann würde sie diese Schmerzen nicht mehr erleiden müssen. Legolas brachte ihr heißen Tee. "Trinkt, das wird Euch aufwärmen." Sie nahm den Tee und machte einen kleinen Schluck sie wollte nichts trinken, dann reichte er ihr Brot. "Nein, danke." Essen wollte sie noch weniger. "Ihr müsst essen sonst brecht Ihr zusammen." Sie sah in seine Augen und konnte Besorgnis sehen, genauso wie sie es immer in Valandils Augen sah. Seufzend nahm sie das Brot und machte einen winzigen Bissen, so klein, dass sie das Stück nichtmal spürte. "Wenn das Gewitter vorüber ist werde ich Euch nach Hause bringen. Jetzt zieht Euch erstmal das nasse Kleid aus und nehmt ein Bad. Ich habe Euch trockene Sachen bringen lassen." Er gab ihr ein dunkelblaues Kleid in die Hände. "Danke, aber ich behalte lieber meines an." "Seid nicht so stur. Ihr werdet doch krank." Sie lächelte, ...krank selbst wenn sie krank werden könnte wäre es ihr egal.  
  
Endlich konnte Legolas ein sehr leichtes und kurzes Lächeln auf Celebnîns Lippen erkennen. Es machte sie noch hübscher. "Ich kann doch gar nicht krank werden." "Oh doch, in diesem Zustand der Trauer könnt Ihr es." "Aber das Kleid ist blau, ich trage nur noch schwarz." "Es ist dunkelblau. Außerdem müsst Ihr nicht schwarz tragen, damit man erkennt, dass Ihr trauert. Nehmt das Bad. Ich werde inzwischen meinen Vater begrüßen." Er ging hinaus und ließ sie alleine.  
  
Celebnîn betrachtete das blaue Kleid. Ich hasse es, ich will keine Farbe an mir sehen, nichtmal dunkelblau.´ Sie hätte es auch liegen gelassen, wäre ihr schwarzes Kleid nicht völlig durchnässt und dadurch auch noch schwer. Sie würde das Bad nehmen dieses blaue Kleid anziehen und hoffen, dass das Gewitter schnell vorüber war.


	3. Nächtliche Ausritte

Kapitel 3 **Nächtliche Ausritte**  
  
Celebnîn stieg aus der Wanne. Ihre dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Haare klebten nass an ihrem Rücken. Sie trocknete sich mit einem Handtuch ab. Das Bad hatte ihr gut getan, aber trotzdem wollte sie jetzt nach Hause, oder zumindest fort um ganz alleine zu sein. Sie ging zurück in das große Zimmer, zog das blaue Kleid an und sah zum Fenster hinaus. Es regnete nicht mehr, aber dafür herrschte jetzt ein Sturm. Die Bäume bogen sich im Wind und hier und da brachen Äste und Zweige ab. Prinz Legolas würde bei diesem Wetter sie bestimmt nicht nach Hause lassen. Aber sie wollte nicht länger im Palast bleiben. Sie konnte die Musik und das Lachen der Leute von hier aus hören. Das Fest war im vollen Gange. Diese Freude konnte sie nicht ertragen, natürlich gönnte sie es den anderen, dass sie sich freuten, aber sie wünschte sich sie könnte mit Valandil mit feiern. Sollte sie jetzt einfach gehen? Weshalb nicht? Auch wenn er ein Prinz war konnte er sie nicht gegen ihren Willen festhalten. Sie fand ihn zwar nett aber es war ihr egal wenn sie unhöflich zu ihm war. Sie ging aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Zum Glück waren alle am Fest, sodass sie Fragen entgehen konnte. Die Gänge waren vollkommen leer. Celebnîn und lief so lautlos wie möglich die langen Gänge entlang, immer mit der Angst im Nacken Legolas könnte sie sehen. Sie sah sich ständig nach ihm um, nicht, dass sie sich etwas von ihm befehlen lassen würde, aber mit seinem Blick konnte er sie bestimmt wieder überreden hier zu bleiben, sie waren Valandils Blicken so ähnlich. Sie spürte wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Nicht jetzt, du darfst jetzt nicht weinen, warte bis du zu Hause bist.  
Celebnîn sah mehrere Ständer mit Umhängen darauf vor den Türen zum großen Saal stehen. Alle waren entweder dunkel- oder hellblau. Sie waren Geschenke Thranduils für die Gäste zur Feier der Freiheit Mittelerdes. Da Celebnîn eigentlich auch zu den Gästen gehörte nahm sie sich einen und verhüllte sich darin. Sie hatte einen dunkelblauen genommen, mit dem würde sie nicht so auffallen. Die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen ging sie gegen den starken Wind kämpfend sie zu den Ställen, wo ihre nachtschwarze Stute Elen auf sie wartete.  
  
Legolas schritt etwas nachdenklich durch die Gänge. Sein Vater war natürlich hoch erfreut über seine Rückkehr gewesen und sie hatten auch mit den anderen gefeiert, aber Legolas hatte immer an Celebnîn und ihr Leid denken müssen. Sie musste beschützt und getröstet werden sonst würde sie an ihrer Trauer zerbrechen, aber sie hatte niemanden und wollte auch niemanden an sich heranlassen. Vielleicht sollte er ihre Eltern bitten zu kommen. Nachdenklich ging er durch das große Tor hinaus und stieg die Treppen hinunter. Es war ein ungeheurer Sturm. Er konnte kaum vorangehen, wurde immer wieder zurückgestoßen und fast zu Boden geworfen. Plötzlich galoppierte jemand in hohem Tempo knapp an ihm vorbei, hinaus in die Nacht. Wer der Reiter war konnte er nicht erkennen, da der oder die jenige einen Umhang trug. Aber auch wenn er nicht wusste wer es war machte er sich trotzdem Sorgen, bei dem Sturm war ein Ritt nicht ratsam, aber Legolas konnte ja schlecht einem Fremden nacheilen um ihn auf zu halten, also ging er zurück in den Palast.  
Er klopfte an die Tür seines Zimmers. Keine Antwort. Celebnîn musste doch schon längst mit dem Bad fertig sein. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür. "Celebnîn? Seid ihr fertig?" Keine Antwort. Er ging hinein. Das Kleid lag nicht mehr auf dem Bett und die Tür zu dem kleinen Zimmer in dem die Wanne stand war offen. Es war niemand da. War sie jetzt doch auf das Fest gegangen? Das glaubte er nicht, dazu war sie noch zu sehr in Trauer. Da dämmerte es ihm langsam... der Reiter!  
  
Legolas lief zu den Ställen und packte einen Stallburschen. "Wer ist hier vor kurzem weg geritten." Der Stallbursche war überrascht über die Eile des Prinzen. "Eine junge Frau." "Wisst Ihr ihren Namen?" "Ja, jeder Nicht-Angehörige der königlichen Familie, der sein Pferd hier unterstellt, muss seinen Namen angeben. Der Name der jungen Lady ist Celebnîn, mein Herr." "Danke." Legolas wollte gerade gehen, als der Stallbursche ihn aufhielt. "Verzeiht mein Herr, aber ist irgendetwas mit ihr? Sie sah so verzweifelt aus." So waren die Leute im Düsterwald, sie sorgten sich um ihre Mitmenschen, das liebte Legolas an seiner Heimat. "Macht Euch keine Sorgen, sie ist stark."  
  
Legolas sprang auf seinen kastanienbraunen Hengst und ritt hinaus in den Sturm. Er wusste wo Celebnîn wohnte, vielleicht war sie auch schon längst zu Hause, aber er wollte sich vergewissern, dass sie gut angekommen war.  
  
In diesem Wind zu reiten war nicht sehr einfach. Sein Pferd konnte nicht so schnell galoppieren wie sonst. Legolas wäre zweimal beinahe aus dem Sattel gerissen worden, aber zum Glück konnte er sich noch festhalten.  
  
Nach etwa einer Stunde schnellen Galopps kam er endlich vor dem Haus zu stehen. Sie wohnte wirklich abseits. Weit und breit waren nur Bäume zu sehen, die anderen Häuser waren sicher einen halbstündigen Ritt entfernt. Es war umringt von Bäumen und schien wie ein kleines Versteck.  
Legolas stieg ab und betrachtete das Gebäude. Es war keine Villa, aber ein großes und geräumiges Haus. Es war typisch elbisch, mit vielen, schönen Verzierungen. Aber Licht sah er keines, vielleicht schlief sie schon. Er klopfte an die Tür und wartete. Nicht die kleinste Reaktion kam von innerhalb.  
  
Die Bäume bogen sich um ihn herum. Der Wind schlug ihm hart ins Gesicht. Als er es drei Mal versucht hatte gab er auf. Legolas ging zu den Ställen, falls Celebnîn schlief würde ihr Pferd ihm ihre Anwesenheit verraten. Doch im Stall stand nur ein kastanienbraunes Pferd, nicht das auf dem sie an ihm vorbei geritten war. Wahrscheinlich war es Valandils Pferd. Er war anscheinend zu Fuß oder auf einem der Pferde des Heeres in die Schlacht gezogen. Das Pferd war unruhig. Der Wind machte unheimliche Geräusche und im Stall brannte keine Kerze. Legolas zündete zwei Kerzen an und beruhigte das Pferd mit ein paar elbischen Worten. Dann streichelte er dem Hengst über den Hals. Es war ein stattliches Tier. "Du weißt nicht zufällig wo Celebnîn ist?" Das Pferd schnaubte und senkte den Kopf. "Keine Sorge, ich werde sie schon finden."  
  
Doch dem war nicht so. Er durchstreifte den Wald die ganze Nacht lang und fand nicht die geringste Spur von ihr. Legolas begann sich große Vorwürfe zu machen. Hätte er doch besser auf sie aufgepasst.  
  
Die Sonne ging auf und der Sturm war endlich vorbei. Legolas hatte Celebnîn immer noch nicht gesichtet. Er beschloss noch einmal zurück zu ihrem Haus zu reiten.  
Als er dort ankam stand die Tür, zu seiner Überraschung, einen Spalt weit offen. Legolas zog sein Schwert und ging langsam hinein. Auf dem Boden lag Celebnîns Umhang. Er ging weiter in das große Zimmer. Dort auf der Bank vor dem Kamin lag jemand. Langsam und sein Schwert bereit zum Angriff ging er darauf zu. Aber dann steckte er sein Schwert wieder weg. Es war Celebnîn. Sie lag tief schlafend auf der Bank und hatte wahrscheinlich nur die Tür nicht richtig geschlossen. Als er sich zu ihr kniete öffnete sie langsam die Augen. Sie erschrak kurz als sie ihn sah. "Prinz Legolas... was macht Ihr denn hier?" Er lächelte freundlich. "Ich habe mir Sorgen um Euch gemacht, wo wart Ihr denn die ganze Nacht?" "Tut mir Leid, dass ich gegangen bin ohne mich zu verabschieden, aber ich hielt es nicht mehr aus." "Ich verstehe schon, aber ich bin die ganze Nacht durch die Wälder gestreift um Euch zu finden. Wo hattet Ihr Euch nur versteckt?" Sie sah ihn kurz zögernd an. Dann sah sie auf. Die Sonne schien herein. "Meine Güte, Prinz Legolas, Euer Vater sorgt sich bestimmt um Euch." Es war natürlich klar, dass sie nur versuchte seiner Frage auszuweichen, sie wusste, dass sein Vater ihn für erwachsen hielt und sich längst keine Sorgen mehr machte, wenn er die Nächte fort blieb. Er spürte deutlich dass sie alleine sein wollte und er wollte sich ihr nicht aufdrängen. Er stand auf. "Ja, ich denke ich sollte langsam gehen." "Wollt Ihr noch etwas essen?" "Nein danke, ich bin schon müde, aber ich werde Euch im laufe des Tages noch mal besuchen, wenn ich das darf."  
  
Celebnîn sah den Prinzen verwundert an, aber nickte schließlich. Warum wollte er noch mal kommen? Wollte er nachsehen ob sie in Ordnung war? Das letzte was sie jetzt brauchte war ein Wächter oder Beschützer, sie wollte doch nur alleine sein. In Ruhe um Valandil trauern.  
  
Elen - Stern


	4. Ein erfrischendes Bad

Kapitel 4 **Ein erfrischendes Bad**

Der Tag begann wie jeder andere in letzter Zeit. Celebnîn machte nicht viel. Sie saß die meiste Zeit vor dem großen Kamin und sah betrübt und deprimiert dem Tanzen der Flammen zu. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie früher mit Valandil hier gesessen hatte. Er hatte die Arme immer um sie geschlungen und gemeinsam waren sie still im Schein des Feuers gesessen. Celebnîn durchlief ein kalter Schauer der Traurigkeit. Warum musste ihr das passieren, warum musste gerade Valandil sterben? Sie hielt ihre Tränen zurück, in den letzten Tagen hatte sie so viel geweint, dass sie sich jetzt ganz ausgetrocknet fühlte. Und doch schaffte es eine winzige Träne ans Tageslicht. Sie ertrug das nicht mehr, sie fühlte sich so alleine und so verletzt. Nie wieder würde sie ihr Herz verschenken. Es gehörte Valandil. Sie würde ihn in Ehren halten.

Am späten Nachmittag hörte sie einen Reiter kommen. Natürlich musste das Legolas sein, wer sonst sollte in diese einsame Gegend kommen? Sie ärgerte sich sehr darüber, dass er kam um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Schließlich war sie eine erwachsene Elbin und konnte gut alleine auf sich aufpassen. Wieso können mich die Leute nicht in Ruhe lassen?´ Er wusste genau, dass sie alleine sein wollte, aber er kam trotzdem. Warum tat er das? Er kannte sie doch gar nicht. Er klopfte an der Tür und mit einem Verdrehen der Augen stand auf Celebnîn und öffnete ihm.  
Legolas wurde die Tür geöffnet und Celebnîn stand vor ihm. Sie hatte sich wieder ein schwarzes Kleid angezogen, aber wenigstens war dieses mit goldenen Stickereien verziert. In ihren Augen konnte er sehen, dass er nicht unbedingt erwünscht war und das versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stich in sein Herz. "Wie geht es Euch, Celebnîn?" "Ich lebe." Er schmunzelte, war das etwa ein kleines Anzeichen von Sarkasmus? "Ich dachte ich lade Euch zu einem Spaziergang ein, es ist so schön draußen." Er warf einen kurzen Blick in das Wohnzimmer, in dem alle Vorhänge vorgezogen waren um die Sonne fern zu halten. "Ihr habt das wohl noch nicht bemerkt."   
Celebnîn sah ins Wohnzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich, um weitere Blicke abzuwenden. Was ging ihn das an? Wenn sie in Dunkelheit sein wollte und die Sonne aussperren wollte, so war das ihre Sache. "Gehen wir." Um so eher sie gingen, umso eher wäre sie wieder zurück, es brachte ja doch nichts eine Ausrede zu suchen.

Sie gingen durch den Wald. Die Luft war frisch und die Vögel sangen, aber Celebnîn interessierte das nur wenig. Sie schien von einem Schatten der Vergangenheit und Trauer verfolgt zu werden und sie machte keine Versuche ihn los zu werden. Sie fühlte sich träge und müde. Und die Schwüle machte ihr zu schaffen. Wie konnte es nur so unangenehm heiß sein? Um dieser Jahreszeit war es normalerweise eher frisch. Das schwarze, schwere Kleid machte es ihr da nicht leichter.  
Legolas merkte, dass Celebnîn sich etwas plagte. Sie kamen an den Fluss und er beschloss, dass sie eine Pause brauchte. Sie saß im Schatten der Bäume, während er dem langsamen Fliesen des Flusses zusah.

Irgendwann verlor er sich in seinen Gedanken und stand eine ganze Weile vor dem Fluss. Celebnîn schien so abweisend zu ihm, andererseits wäre er das nicht auch zu jedem in Zeiten der Trauer? Aber er wollte ihr doch nur helfen, er wollte nicht, dass sie sich aufgab. Warum lässt du mich dir nicht helfen Celebnîn?´

Als er sich nach einer Weile umdrehte um Celebnîn zum weitergehen zu bewegen war sie nicht da. War ihr seine Anwesenheit denn so unangenehm? Warum wollte sie denn nicht etwas mit ihm unternehmen, sie wusste dass er ihr helfen wollte, sie hatte doch schon genug in diesem stickigen Haus getrauert. Er wollte sie doch nicht von ihrer Trauer abhalten, er wollte ihr nur helfen schneller über den Tod ihres Verlobten hinweg zu kommen und sie aus ihrem Schneckenhaus, in das sie sich verkroch wieder heraus locken.  
Er begann nach ihr zu suchen, weit konnte sie ja nicht gekommen sein, aber dann suchte er schon eine halbe Stunde und überlegte, ob er nicht einfach zu ihrem Haus zurückgehen sollte, wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich sowieso wieder dort hinein verkrochen. Aber dann hörte er hinter einigen Büschen ein Platschen. Womöglich war es nur der Fluss und einige Fische, die hoch sprangen, aber er sah trotzdem nach. Als er im Schutz der Büsche den Fluss sah staunte er. Am Ufer lag Celebnîns Kleid und sie planschte im Wasser! Sie war völlig nackt. Legolas ertappte sich dabei wie er ihren Körper betrachtete. Er war makellos. Ihre Rundungen ihre zarte Haut, die sie sonst immer hinter schweren Stoffen versteckt hielt und ihre dunkelbraunen, langen Haare, die jetzt nass an ihr klebten. Ein leichtes, zufriedenes Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht. Sie strahlte etwas aus, dass Legolas sofort in seinen Bann zog, sie hatte etwas ganz besonderes an sich. Celebnîn sah ein wenig aus wie Arwen, die jetzt neben Aragorn als Königin von Gondor regierte.

Das Wasser stand Celebnîn bis zum Bauchnabel und es war erfrischend kühl. Sie kniete sich nieder um ihren ganzen Körper von dem kühlen Nass umfließen zu lassen. Das tat ihr unendlich gut. Durch das schwere und auch noch schwarze Kleid war ihr sehr heiß geworden und sie hatte beschlossen sich ein wenig abzukühlen. Sie versank völlig in ihren Gedanken. Früher hatte sie oft im großen See nicht weit von ihrem Haus mit Valandil gebadet. Am liebsten waren sie in warmen Sommernächten in das dunkle Wasser getaucht. Die Sterne über ihnen und vom kühlen Wasser umgeben blieben sie früher oft Stunden im Wasser. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, dass Valandil jetzt bei ihr wäre...

Celebnîn stand wieder auf. Plötzlich hörte sie ein rascheln im Gebüsch. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Da stand Legolas und betrachtete sie! Was fällt ihm ein?!´ "Legolas!"

Legolas sah wie sie sofort versuchte sich mit ihren Armen zu bedecken und sich ins Wasser kniete. "Schämt Ihr Euch nicht?!" Er schreckte hoch. "Verzeiht, ...aber ich habe Euch gesucht." Sie sah ihn genervt an. "Gebt mir mein Kleid herüber." Er trat aus dem Gebüsch nahm ihr Kleid und reichte es ihr. Sie ging aus dem Wasser und nahm es. Während sie sich anzog drehte er sich um. Er musste sicher vor Scham ganz rot im Gesicht sein. Er musste ja ausgesehen haben wie ein Spanner! "Ihr könnt Euch wieder umdrehen." Langsam drehte er sich wieder zu ihr. Sie sah ihn schüchtern aber trotzdem genervt an. "Warum habt Ihr mich denn gesucht? Ich habe Euch doch gesagt, ich werde weiter hinten im Fluss ein Bad nehmen." "Wirklich?" Er musste das überhört haben. "Ja, Ihr wart wohl in Gedanken, habt aber genickt." "Tut mir Leid." Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Es schien ihr zu gefallen, dass sie ihn in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte. "Ist schon gut, lasst uns jetzt gehen." Sie ging und er betrachtete sie von hinten. Ihr Haar war noch sehr nass und das Wasser tropfte auf ihr Kleid. Wenigstens schien er ein wenig mit dem Spaziergang erreicht zu haben, sie hatte sichtlich Freude an dem Bad gehabt.


	5. Konkurrenz

Kapitel 5 **Konkurrenz**

Es waren jetzt schon drei Wochen vergangen, seitdem Legolas Celebnîn kennen gelernt hatte. Er hatte fast jeden Tag etwas mit ihr unternommen und es schien als würde sie ihn langsam an sich heranlassen. Das freute ihn natürlich sehr. Er hatte sie lange nicht mehr weinen gesehen, was eigentlich ein gutes Zeichen war, aber er machte sich Sorgen, denn sie zeigte jetzt kaum Gefühle. Nur sehr selten konnte er ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen sehen, sie nahm alles hin ohne Wut, Trauer oder Freude zu zeigen. Manchmal wollte er sie wieder abholen, um mit ihr zum Beispiel auf den Markt zu gehen und sie war nicht da. Er fragte sich dann immer, wo sie sein konnte, aber er freute sich auch darüber, denn dadurch wusste er, dass sie auch alleine außer Haus ging. Sie aß immer noch kaum, er musste sie praktisch dazu zwingen und selbst dann aß sie nur sehr wenig. Sie schien auch nichts mehr gegen seine Anwesenheit zu haben und es zu dulden, dass er sie ständig aus dem Haus lockte. Bereitwillig war sie mit ihm ausgeritten oder spazieren gegangen, nur in die Stadt wollte sie noch nicht. Immer wenn er mit ihr zum Schloss oder auf den Markt wollte lehnte sie ab und schlug vor in den Wald zu gehen. Aber bald würde sie sich auch wieder unter Menschen begeben, das wusste er genau, er durfte sie nur nicht dazu drängen.

Legolas kam gerade von einem Besuch bei ihr zurück. Er hatte sie immerhin auch schon dazu gebracht wieder Licht in die Räume zu lassen.

Er stieg von seinem Pferd und brachte es zum Stall, danach ging er auf den Markt und sah sich ein wenig um. Plötzlich wurde er von hinten gestoßen und landete mit einem Aufschrei auf dem Boden. Als er sich auf den Rücken drehte sah er Arod lachend über sich. "Du bist unvorsichtig geworden, Legolas." Er streckte ihm die Hand hin und half ihm auf. Legolas lachte. "Arod, was machst du denn hier?" "Ich wollte dich mal besuchen kommen, mein Freund." Arod lebte eigentlich in der Nähe von Bruchtal. Er hatte eine eigene kleine Elbenstadt gegründet, die sich Calentawar nannte, was Grünwald bedeutete. Sie kannten sich schon seit sie 10 Jahre alt waren. "Noch immer nicht König, Legolas? Wird wohl langsam Zeit, ich bin schon seit 400 Jahren König meiner Stadt." Legolas lächelte, sie waren immer schon im Konkurrenzkampf gewesen, aber immer nur freundschaftlich. "Nun ja, ist eben nicht so einfach ein Reich zu übernehmen, man muss eben die Ausbildung erst genießen und dann kommt noch dazu, dass ich nebenbei Mittelerde gerettet habe." "Oh ja, das habe ich schon gehört, du hast dich mit einem Zwerg befreundet." Arod grinste. "Ja und ich bin froh ihn als Freund zu haben." "Wie dem auch sei. Möchtest du mir nicht dein zukünftiges Reich zeigen? Ich war schon lange nicht mehr hier, es hat sich sicher einiges geändert."  
Legolas zeigte Arod den Palast und seine Gärten, als Arod dann darauf bestand auch einmal wieder durch den Wald zu streifen, machten sie einen Ausritt.

Nach einer Stunde Reitens durch den Wald kamen sie auf eine weite Graßlandschaft. "Komm schon Legolas, machen wir ein Wettrennen, wer zuerst bei dem Baum dahinten ist. Ich möchte wissen, ob du noch immer das Zeug dazu hast mit mir mitzuhalten." "Gerne, du wirst sehen, wer hier von uns beiden der wahre Gewinner ist." Sie machten sich bereit. "Achtung, fertig, los!" Die Pferde preschten los und Legolas musste sich eingestehen, das Arod den besseren Start gehabt hatte, denn er war sofort um eine Armlänge vor ihm. Aber sein Pferd war schnell und Legolas war ein ausgezeichneter Reiter. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er Arod wieder eingeholt und sie ritten Kopf an Kopf. Der Baum kam immer näher aber keiner konnte die Führung übernehmen. Sie waren genau gleich schnell. Schließlich wurde es ein Unentschieden. "Tja Legolas, du hast dich gebessert, sonst war ich immer der Schnellere." Arod grinste provozierend. "Du täuschst dich, du hast immer meinen Rücken betrachten können." Arod lachte. "In deinen Träumen!"  
Sie setzten sich unter den großen Baum, der einsam in der Landschaft stand und ihnen Schatten spendete. Legolas döste fast ein, als Arod ihn aufweckte, worüber er nicht gerade erfreut war. "Legolas, wer ist diese bezaubernde Reiterin dort vorne?" Legolas stand auf. In großer Entfernung sah er eine Elbin auf einem schwarzen Ross. Sie war schwarz gekleidet und Legolas erkannte sie sofort. "Das ist Celebnîn. Ich frage mich was sie hier macht." "Wieso? Darf sie nicht ausreiten?" "Nein, so meine ich das nicht. Normalerweise geht sie kaum außer Haus."

Celebnîn erblickte Legolas und einen anderen Elben und ritt auf sie zu. Sie würde sich kurz vorstellen und dann wieder alleine weiter reiten, diesmal würde sie sich nicht wieder von Legolas überreden lassen zu bleiben oder mit ihnen zu reiten. Sie blieb vor ihnen stehen. "Hallo Legolas."  
Legolas freute sich, dass sie zu ihnen gekommen war, aber ihr Blick war wie sonst ziemlich ausdruckslos. "Celebnîn, was mach Ihr hier?" "Elen brauchte etwas Auslauf. Sie war sehr unruhig." Sie sah Arod ein wenig interessiert an. Legolas hatte ganz vergessen, die beiden vorzustellen. "Arod, das ist Celebnîn, Celebnîn, das ist mein Freund Arod. Er ist König von Calenwantar, Ihr werdet die Stadt wahrscheinlich nicht kennen." "Doch, ich kenne sie, ich war vor vielen Jahren für einen Tag dort. Ich war gerade mit meinen Eltern auf der Durchreise nach Bruchtal. Es ist mir eine Ehre Euch kennen zu lernen, König Arod." Trotzdem zeigte sie kein Anzeichen für Freude, aber für Hochachtung. Arod grinste Legolas kurz triumphierend an. "Mir ist es eine Ehre, Celebnîn. Siehst du Legolas, meine Stadt ist nicht so unbekannt wie du glaubst." Arod sah zu Celebnîn auf, die noch auf dem Pferd saß, nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie. Legolas sah das nicht gerne, irgendetwas störte ihn an dieser Geste. Zum Glück blieb Celebnîn nicht lange genug, dass Arod mit sie weiter umgarnen konnte. "Ich muss jetzt wieder nach Hause. Hat mich gefreut, König Arod." Dann galoppierte sie davon.

Sie waren zurück bei den Ställen und brachten ihre Pferde in die Boxen. Arod hatte seltsamer Weise kaum geredet, das war nicht seine Art. ´Was hat er wohl jetzt wieder im Sinn? Als sie hinter dem Palast auf dem Friedhof waren, begann er endlich wieder zu reden. "Lagolas, ist Celebnîn vermählt?" Diese Frage machte Legolas stutzig. "Nein." Warum wollte er das wissen? "Verlobt?" "Nein." "Seid ihr zusammen?" "Nein, wieso?" "Dann wird es dich nicht stören, wenn ich sie bitte mit mir nach Calenwantar zu kommen." Das machte Legolas allerdings wütend. "Hör mal zu Arod, erstens hast du sie gerade mal fünf Minuten gesehen, zweitens ist sie keine Trophäe, die du mir wegschnappen kannst, wie du es früher mit Lána getan hast und drittens ist gerade ihr Verlobter gestorben, also lass sie in Ruhe!" "Ihr Verlobter?" "Ja, ihr Verlobter. Das hier ist sein Grab." Legolas zeigte auf Valandils Grabstein. "Brichst du ihr das Herz, stirbt sie möglicher Weise daran. Ich hab gesehen, wie verletzt sie war und ich habe ihr geholfen ein wenig ihrer Trauer zu verarbeiten." Arod lachte. "Deshalb ist sie nicht dein Eigentum." Arod konnte ihn manchmal so wütend machen. "Arod, das ist kein Spiel, bei aller Freundschaft, ich lasse nicht zu das du sie verletzt." Arod sah ihn empört an. "Wie sprichst du mit mir? Mit einem König? Ich verlange Respekt!" Damit kam er immer wenn sie stritten. "Arod, ich warne dich, lass sie in Ruhe!" Jetzt wurde auch Arod wütend. "Es reicht Legolas! Ich bin als dein Freund gekommen, aber jetzt sehe ich, dass du mich nicht so siehst. Dann komme ich eben als König und verlange die entsprechende Behandlung!" Wütend verschwand Arod im Palast. Legolas war froh ihn los zu sein. Wahrscheinlich würde er bald abreisen. Kurz vor der Abreise würden sie sich wieder vertragen, das war immer so.


	6. Ein Lächeln das die Nacht erhellt

Kapitel 6 **Ein Lächeln, das die Nacht erhellt**

Es war Nachmittag des nächsten Tages. Legolas war gerade auf den Weg zu Celebnîn. Es war ein warmer Tag und die Sonne zeigte sich in ihrer vollen Pracht.

Als er vor Celebnîns Haus kam stutzte er. Ein kastanienbraunes Pferd stand davor. War etwa Arod hier?! Da kam Celebnîn aus dem Haus. "Guten Tag, Legolas." "Hallo Celebnîn. Ist jemand zu Besuch?" "Nein, das ist Valandils Pferd, Gwador. Ich habe ihn ein wenig durch den Wald streifen lassen. Er ist sehr traurig, jetzt da..." Sie stockte kurz. "...Da Valandil fort ist." Sie strich dem Pferd über den Hals und ging dann in den Stall. Legolas hatte den Hengst nicht gleich erkannt, aber jetzt merkte er, dass er das Pferd im Stall von der Stürmischen Nacht war. Gwador folgte Celebnîn und auch Legolas stieg ab und führte sein Pferd in eine der vier Boxen. "Aber vorhin hatte ich Besuch." "Ja?" Er konnte sich denken wer ihr Besuch gewesen war. "Ja, Euer Freund Arod war hier." Wut stieg in Legolas auf, warum konnte Arod es nicht lassen ihn zu ärgern? "Was wollte er?" Celebnîn gab den Pferden gerade etwas Heu. "Sich mit mir unterhalten." "Und was habt ihr geredet?" Celebnîn drehte sich um und sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Wieso wollt Ihr das wissen?" Legolas wurde rot. "Es tut mir Leid, ich..." Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. "Ist schon gut. Er wollte wissen wie es mir geht und hat mir sein Beileid ausgesprochen, mehr nicht." Sie ging zu Elen in die Box und streichelte das Pferd. "Ihr hättet Euer Pferd nicht in die Box bringen müssen. Wir reiten jetzt aus." Legolas war verwirrt so freiwillig war sie noch nie mit ihm ausgeritten und wenn musste er sie immer dazu einladen. "Wie meint Ihr das?" "Ihr habt bis jetzt immer bestimmt was wir tun, jetzt bin ich einmal an der Reihe. Wann wollt ihr wieder im Palast sein?" War das eine Einbildung, oder konnte Legolas Celebnîn einmal richtig lächeln sehen? "Das ist egal." "Gut, dann kommt."

Celebnîn war amüsiert über Legolas´ Verwunderung. Was war dabei wenn sie einmal bestimmte was sie machten?

Sie ritten jetzt schon eine ganze Weile, ohne das Legolas wusste wohin. Aber es war ihm egal, Celebnîn lächelte jetzt schon die ganze Zeit. Zwar war es ein leichtes Lächeln aber er konnte die Augen deshalb nicht mehr von ihr lassen, noch nie hatte er sie so gesehen. Durch das Lächeln wirkte sie noch schöner, als zuvor.

Celebnîn merkte, dass Legolas sie die ganze Zeit ansehen musste und es amüsierte sie. Ja, es war ein Lächeln, was er hier sah. Sie hatte es noch nicht ganz verlernt und jetzt fand sie das es an der Zeit war es wieder ein wenig zu zeigen. Darauf hast du wohl schon lange gewartet und wer lange wartet wird auch belohnt Aber ihr Lächeln bedeutete nicht, dass sie Valandil vergessen hatte, ganz im Gegenteil sie dachte die ganze Zeit an ihn. Aber jetzt erst merkte sie, dass er sie gar nicht gerne so traurig gesehen hätte. Also erfüllte sie nicht nur Legolas einen kleinen Wunsch sondern auch Valandil. Er hatte ihr Lächeln so gerne gesehen, als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten hatte er gesagt ihr Lächeln sei das schönste, dass er je gesehen hatte, natürlich hatte er übertrieben...  
Es ging jetzt bergauf. Celebnîn wusste, dass es heiß war und hatte deshalb ein leichtes Kleid angezogen. Legolas schien unter der Sonne des Nachmittags etwas zu leiden. ´Jetzt sieht er einmal wie es ist wenn man ständig irgendwo hin mitgeschleppt wird Aber dann tat er ihr doch Leid. "Keine Sorge Legolas, es ist nicht mehr weit. Vielleicht steigen wir ab, die Pferde sind auch schon etwas müde." Sie stiegen ab und gingen nebeneinander den Berg hoch.

Endlich kamen sie auf eine Wiese. Vor Legolas erstreckte sich ein großer, kristallklarer See. Neben einer Seite des Sees wuchs der Berg weiter hinauf und neben der anderen ging es steil abwärts. Er kannte die Gegend um den Düsterwald sehr gut, aber hier war er noch nie gewesen. Celebnîn ging zur Klippe und breitete auf der Wiese davor eine große, weiße Decke aus. Sie setzte sich darauf und gab Legolas zu verstehen, das er sich zu ihr setzen wollte. "Dieser Platz ist wunderschön, wie habt Ihr ihn gefunden?" "Valandil und ich sind oft hier gewesen, wir haben mehrere solche Plätze." Sie sahen über den Wald und über ganz Mittelerde, so kam es Legolas jedenfalls vor. Er konnte auch den Palast und die Stadt sehen. Es war wirklich schön hier und er genoss die wunderbare Aussicht. Er merkte überhaupt nicht wie schnell die Zeit verging.

Die Sonne war schon untergegangen und die ersten Sterne zeigten sich. Celebnîn und Legolas hatten sich über geheime Plätze unterhalten. "Legolas." Er sah ihr in die Augen. "Ich wollte Euch danken. Ohne Euch würde ich immer noch im dunklen Wohnzimmer sitzen und nicht hinaus wollen." Natürlich war ihr dieser Satz nicht leicht gefallen, die konnte wirklich stur sein, aber sie wusste, dass Legolas sich wirklich Mühe gab ihr zu helfen und er hatte auch keine schlechten Absichten.  
Legolas lächelte. "Ich habe das gerne getan, Ihr braucht Euch nicht zu bedanken." Celebnîn lächelte und Legolas verspürte auf einmal ein wundervolles Gefühl in seinem Inneren, das er so noch nicht kannte.

Die Sterne waren über ihnen und Celebnîn und Legolas lagen nebeneinander auf der Decke und betrachteten sie. Legolas hörte wie sie gleichmäßig und leise Atmete. Ihr Duft stieg ihm in die Nase, sie roch nach Blumen, das war ihm bis jetzt noch nicht aufgefallen. "Eines Tages wird ein Stern für mich herab fallen und ich werde ihn an mich nehmen." Celebnîn lächelte. "Valandil hat das immer zu mir gesagt. Er war sich sicher ich würde einmal einen Stern in Händen halten." "Dann stimmt es auch." "Ihr glaubt wirklich ein Stern fällt herab?" "Für euch schon." Celebnîn lächelte und sah ihm in die Augen. Legolas erwiderte ihren Blick. Ihre Augen waren wunderschön, so tiefblau dass man sich in ihnen verlieren konnte. Eine Weile sahen sie sich an. Und Legolas überkam wieder dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl. Aber dann sah Celebnîn wieder hinauf zu den Sternen und Legolas merkte zu seiner Überraschung, dass er darüber enttäuscht war.

Nach einer langen Zeit meinte Celebnîn sie sollten sich langsam wieder auf den Rückweg machen. Eigentlich hätten sie noch lange so liegen bleiben können, nichts drängte sie zu einer Rückkehr, aber Celebnîn hatte ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Als Legolas ihr in die Augen gesehen hatte, hatte sie dieses Gefühl zum ersten Mal verspürt. Er hatte doch nicht plötzlich irgendwelche Absichten, oder? ´Sei nicht dumm, er weiß genau, dass du dich nicht neu verlieben willst, er hat nur freundschaftliche Absichten Aber ganz sicher war sie sich darüber doch nicht.

Sie kamen erst mit der Morgendämmerung wieder zurück. Legolas stieg von seinem Pferd und nahm Celebnîns zarte Hand, um ihr von ihrem zu helfen. "Das war ein schöner Ausflug. Vielleicht könnten wir das wiederholen." "Gerne." Sie stand eine Weile da dann lächelte sie schüchtern. "Legolas..., ich hätte meine Hand gerne wieder." Legolas wurde rot. Er hatte ihre Hand die ganze Zeit geistesabwesend gehalten. Die Worte ´Tut mir Leid´ murmelnd lies er sie los. "Wann darf ich Euch wieder besuchen?" "Wann Ihr wollt." Celebnîn lächelte und ging mit Elen in den Stall. Legolas ritt nachdenklich nach Hause.

´Wenn du dich nicht neu verlieben willst warum hast du dumme Gans ihm gesagt, dass er wieder kommen kann? Celebnîn schloss die Tür hinter sich. ´Ich will mich doch nicht in ihn verlieben, aber ich glaube er verliebt sich gerade in mich... Was soll ich den jetzt bloß tun?

Gwador Verbündeter


	7. Der Fehler

Kapitel 7 **Der Fehler**

Als Legolas sich eine Weile in seinem Zimmer ausgeruht hatte ging er nach draußen spazieren. Er schlenderte durch den Garten des Schlosses. Die Blumen dufteten und die Vögel sangen ihre Lieder. Es war so entspannend hier zu spazieren, der Schlossgarten war nicht allen offen und deshalb konnte Legolas hier auch immer ungestört sein.

Legolas wollte es sich gerade auf einer Bank gemütlich machen, als er auf einmal Rufe hörte. "Legolas, warte!" Legolas drehte sich um. Arod kam angelaufen. "Warte bitte, ich möchte mit dir reden." Legolas blieb stehen. Arod kam ein klein wenig außer Atem zu ihm. "Ich möchte mich wegen Vorgestern entschuldigen. Ich will Celebnîn nicht verletzten." Legolas lächelte, er hatte doch gewusst, dass Arod sich entschuldigen würde, es war schon immer so gewesen. Arod war oft streitsüchtig, aber am Ende sah er immer ein, dass er falsch lag. "Ist schon gut, das weiß ich. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um sie."

"Also ist sie deine Freundin?" Arod grinste schelmisch. Sie gingen nebeneinander auf dem Markt spazieren. Hier war es eher laut und die beiden mussten sich durch die Leute hindurch schlängeln, trotzdem mochte Legolas auch diese Atmosphäre, nur nicht zu oft. "Nein, nicht so wie du denkst." "Ach komm schon, ich kenne dich lange genug um zu wissen das du in sie verliebt bist." Verliebt? Sie hatte erst vor Kurzem ihren Verlobten verloren, da würde sie sich noch nicht neu verlieben. "Nein, sie trauert noch zu sehr um sich neu zu verlieben." "Aber das heißt doch nicht, dass du dich nicht in sie verlieben kannst." "Ach hör doch auf." "Komm schon, Legolas. Ich sehe es in deinen Augen, ich sah es als Celebnîn uns begegnet ist. Gib es zu!" Legolas lachte. "Ok, ok, ich habe gewisse Gefühle für sie, aber ob es Liebe ist steht noch nicht fest." Es stimmte wirklich, er hatte Gefühle für sie, schon als er sie das erste Mal sah hatte er etwas für sie empfunden, aber das war wohl eher Mitleid und das Gefühl helfen zu wollen. Wessen Beschützerinstinkt wäre damals nicht bei ihrem Anblick erwacht. Was er jetzt für sie empfand war aber mehr als das...

Die beiden blieben bei einem Brunnen stehen. Er war etwas abgeschiedener und sie konnten hier in Ruhe miteinander reden. Arod sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick an. "Aber eines musst du schon zugeben, sie ist eine etwas seltsame Träumerin." "Was?" Was sollte das wieder heißen? "Ich weiß, dass du auch so denkst. Ich war bei ihr und da habe ich die ganzen Gemälde gesehen, die in ihren Wohnzimmer hängen. Sie scheint vernarrt in die Sterne zu sein." Die Gemälde waren Legolas noch nicht aufgefallen, trotzdem machte es ihn wütend wie Arod über Celebnîn redete. "Arod, sprich nicht so über sie." "Legolas, sie ist eine Träumerin. Sie hat viele Gemälde von Sternen, trägt eine Kette mit einem Anhänger in Form eines Sternes und ihr Pferd heißt auch Stern." "Wirklich? Auch eine Kette?" Legolas wurde nachdenklich, das war schon seltsam. Kurz blickte Arod an ihm vorbei, aber das war nichts von Bedeutung. Arod lachte. "Nicht jede Frau ist perfekt. Auch Celebnîn nicht. Gib es schon zu! Sei nicht immer dieser arrogante Prinz, der über niemanden etwas Schlechtes sagt!" Legolas lachte spöttisch. "Du hast Recht, erst gestern hat sie mir gesagt, sie würde eines Tages einen Stern in Händen halten. Sie ist schon manchmal etwas eigenartig." Gleich, nachdem er diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte war er schockiert über sich selbst. Soetwas würde er nie sagen! Das machte er nur in Gegenwart von Arod. Dieser Elb konnte einem zu allem bringen, so hatte er auch seinen Vater überredet in sein kleines Königreich zu investieren. Plötzlich grinste Arod ihn seltsam an und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er sich umdrehen sollte. Als Legolas das machte blickte in die Augen Celebnîns! Sie standen sich kurz nur still gegenüber. "Celebnîn, ich..." Er konnte den Satz nicht beenden. Sie hatte alles mit angehört! Sie sah ihn in die Augen. Er wünschte sich sie würde ihn anschreien, und wütend werden, aber das tat sie nicht. Sie stand nur still da. Legolas war wie erstarrt, es war eine Qual für ihn sie so zu sehen. Endlich sagte sie etwas. "Ich hätte so etwas von jedem erwartet, Legolas, ... nur nicht von Euch." Eine Träne glitt ihr die Wange hinunter und sie drehte sich um und lief davon. Legolas wollte sich selbst ohrfeigen, wegen ihm hatte Celebnîn eine ihrer kostbaren Tränen vergossen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, wegen ihm war sie wieder traurig, verschwand ihr Lächeln.

Wütend drehte er sich jetzt zu Arod um. Der grinste ihn immer noch an. "Tja, du hast es vermasselt, mein Freund, du hast verloren, ich gewinne, wie immer." Legolas musste sich zusammenreißen um Arod nicht an zu greifen. "Was?! Bist du dir im klarem, was du gerade getan hast?" "Ich? Du hast über sie gelacht. Ich hab nur nachgeholfen und sie hier her gebeten." Wie konnte er nur?! Das zeugte schon davon wie einfühlsam er war, er wusste wie sehr Celebnîn das verletzen würde und doch hatte er es getan! Legolas wollte Arod verprügeln, aber er hielt sich zurück. "Im übrigen, war das mit den Sternen nicht wahr. Sie hat keine Gemälde und die Kette stammt von ihrem Verlobten. Ich muss jetzt gehen." Legolas ballte die Fäuste. "Wo willst du hin?! Bleib gefälligst, du verwöhnter Idiot!" Arod lachte nur spöttisch. "Also Legolas, reiß dich bitte zusammen, hier in aller Öffentlichkeit. Ich muss zu Celebnîn, irgendjemand muss sie doch trösten, nach dem was du ihr angetan hast." "Arod, ich warne dich! Ich liebe sie!" "Ach ja? Darüber warst du vorhin noch nicht so sicher." Und mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht ging er. Legolas blieb zurück. Er machte sich große Vorwürfe. Er brachte nur ein Flüstern heraus. "Es tut mir Leid, Celebnîn."


	8. Schuldgefühle

Kapitel 8 **Schuldgefühle**

Weinend lief Celebnîn zu Elen, die außerhalb des Marktplatzes auf sie wartete. Mit einem eleganten Sprung landete sie weich auf dem Rücken des Pferdes und ritt im schnellen Galopp los. Sie ritt durch den Wald. Durch ihre Tränen sah sie alles nur verschwommen.  
Wie konnte Legolas ihr das nur antun? Wieso hatte er das über sie gesagt? Dabei hatte sie sich bei ihm immer so wohl gefühlt.  
´Das ist deine eigene Schuld. Was lässt du dich auch mit einem Prinzen ein, selbst befreundet darfst du mit ihnen nicht sein! Legolas kann doch jedes Mädchen haben und da bildest du dir gerade ein, dass er gerade in dich verliebt sein könnte, dumme Gans!

Elens Hufe schlugen hart am weichem Erdboden auf. Celebnîn achtete nicht darauf wohin sie ritt, es war ihr egal sie wollte nur weg, weg vom Marktplatz, weg vom Schloss und weg von Legolas, wieder in die Einsamkeit. Das war jetzt das einzige was sie wollte, wieder alleine sein. Es war am Besten so, hier gab es niemanden mehr der sie verstand, niemanden den sie vertrauen konnte. Der einzige, der sie neben ihren Eltern jemals verstanden hatte, war Valandil. Er hätte sie niemals so verletzt, er war immer für sie da gewesen und hatte sich immer um sie gekümmert.

Wieso hatte sie Legolas nur vertraut? Wieso war sie nur so naiv gewesen? War es sein Blick? Sein Lächeln? Oder seine nette, bestechende Art? War das wirklich alles Schein? Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht?! Wie dumm war sie nur gewesen. Viele hatten ihr früher von der Arroganz und Unverlässlichkeit der Adeligen erzählt, warum hatte sie nur nie auf diese Leute gehört? Warum glaubte sie ständig an das Gute in den Menschen, wieso begriff sie nicht, dass manche andere nur ausnutzten und verletzten?

Legolas stand noch eine ganze Weile hilflos am Marktplatz, dann ging er langsam zum Schloss. Er ging in sein Zimmer und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Seine Schuldgefühle quälten ihn sehr und er wusste nicht was er jetzt tun sollte. Er hasste Arod für das was er getan hatte, das würde er ihm nie verzeihen! Celebnîn hatte so gebrochen ausgesehen. Er hätte ihr gleich nachlaufen, und Arod einfach stehen lassen sollen. ´Jetzt ist es auch schon zu spät, nutze lieber die Zeit und reite ihr jetzt nach!

Er wollte gerade aufstehen und gehen als jemand an seine Tür klopfte. Es war ein Diener des Schlosses. "Verzeiht, mein Prinz, aber Euer Vater bittet euch in den Thronsaal." Legolas ging in Richtung Trohnsaal. Er wollte jetzt eigentlich so schnell wie möglich losreiten, aber es war sein Vater der nach ihm fragte.

Die Türen des Trohnsaals öffneten sich und er sah seinen Vater und Elrond am großen Tisch sitzen. "Guten Tag, Herr Elrond. Was führt Euch in den Düsterwald?" Er hoffte nur, dass er ein schnelles Anliegen hatte, jede Sekunde war kostbar, er musste zu Celebnîn.  
"Seid gegrüßt, Prinz Legolas. Ich bin aus geschäftlichen Gründen hier, aber der zweite Grund ist, dass Celebnîns Eltern mich gebeten haben nach ihrer Tochter zu sehen, deren Verlobter kürzlich verstorben ist. Wie ich gehört habe seid Ihr gut mit Celebnîn befreundet, könnt Ihr mich zu ihr bringen?"  
Das war wieder sein Glück, im ungünstigsten Augenblick musste Elrond nach Celebnîn fragen. Was sollte er ihm jetzt nur sagen? Er musste ihm die Wahrheit sagen, zögerte aber kurz.  
"Das würde ich gerne, aber ich weiß leider nicht wo sie im Moment ist." "Ist sie etwa ausgeritten?" "Nicht direkt." Legolas hielt verunsichert inne. Elrond sah ihn verwundert an. "Was ist mit ihr?"  
Schweren Herzens begann Legolas Elrond alles zu erzählen, "Ich habe mich um sie gekümmert. Sie hatte sich völlig zurückgezogen. Ich habe es geschafft wieder etwas Lebensfreude in ihr zu wecken. Doch leider machte ich dann einen schweren Fehler. Ein Freund oder besser gesagt ein ehemaliger Freund war an ihr interessiert und nachdem ich ihn warnte sie in Ruhe zu lassen legte er mich rein und verleitete mich etwas Verletzendes über sie zu sagen. Sie hat das mit angehört und ist weggelaufen. Jetzt habe ich schwere Schuldgefühle und ich weiß nicht wo sie ist."  
Stille trat ein. Sein Vater und Elrond sahen ihn geschockt an. Dann sah er die Enttäuschung und Scham in dem Gesicht seines Vaters und das traf ihn hart.  
"Es tut mir wirklich Leid, ich bereue das sehr." Elrond stand so wütend und schnell auf, dass sein Stuhl umkippte. "Nun das ist mir klar, aber das hilft ihr wohl kaum. Ihr scheint nicht zu wissen, dass sie soetwas töten kann! Meine Güte, das Kind hat soeben ihren Verlobten verloren! Und ich muss ihr auch noch erklären, dass ihre Eltern in den Süden müssen und dort sehr lange verweilen werden! Aber wenn sie jetzt so sehr verletzt wurde kann ich das wohl nicht gleich tun. Ich will jetzt sofort zu ihr!" Legolas fühlte sich schrecklich. "Wie gesagt, Herr Elrond, es tut mir sehr Leid... ich empfinde viel für sie und ich wollte ihr das nicht antun... Ich wünschte ich wüsste wo sie ist, dann würde ich sofort zu ihr gehen und mich entschuldigen." "Habt Ihr es schon versucht?" "Nein." "Nun dann sucht sie! Und sobald Ihr sie gefunden habt, führt Ihr mich zu ihr!" "Ja." Legolas lief aus dem Saal in den Stall zu seinem Pferd.

Er trieb sein Pferd zu Höchstleistungen und preschte durch den Wald. Wo konnte sie sein? Zu Hause vielleicht? Er würde es dort zuerst versuchen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er sie nicht zu sehr verletzt hatte.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis er zu Celebnîns Haus kam, doch zu seiner Überraschung stand Arod davor. "Sie ist nicht hier, Legolas" Arod klang ein wenig besorgt. Legolas spürte wie die Wut in ihm aufstieg. Was hatte Arod hier zu suchen?! "Es tut mir Leid." "Das sollte es dir auch! Du weißt ja nicht was du da angerichtet hast! Ich hätte soetwas nie über sie gesagt, wärst du nicht gewesen und das weißt du auch!" "Legolas, ich sagte doch schon das es mir Leid tut! Aber du musst zugeben, dass ich dich nicht zu etwas bringen kann was du nicht willst." Legolas zitterte jetzt vor Wut. "Du hast nicht an sie gedacht! Du wolltest nur, dass sie mich hasst aber hast nicht beachtete wie sehr du ihr damit weh getan hast!" Er atmete schnell. "Ich wusste ja nicht, dass sie so empfindlich ist!" Legolas kam es allerdings so vor als wäre Arod das egal. "Ich habe keine Zeit mit dir zu diskutieren! Elrond will Celebnîn sehen, ich muss sie finden!" "Dann werde ich dir helfen." "Nein danke, du hast schon genug angerichtet!" Und ohne auf Arods Antwort zu warten ritt Legolas weiter.

Die Sonne ging langsam unter und Legolas hatte das Gefühl schon den ganzen Wald abgesucht zu haben. Langsam kroch die Müdigkeit an ihm hoch und seine Schuldgefühle wurden immer stärker. Er begann sich große Sorgen zu machen, wenn ihr nun etwas zugestoßen war? Wenn sie nun endgültig an ihrer Trauer zerbrochen war? Er würde sich das nie verzeihen.  
Legolas trieb seinen Hengst an noch schneller zu laufen. Aber auch das Pferd war schon müde und brauchte bald eine Pause.  
Wo konnte Celebnîn nur sein? Wo war er noch nicht? Da fiel es ihm endlich ein, der Bergsee! Wieso war er nicht früher darauf gekommen? Er verfluchte sich für die lange Zeit, die er für diesen Einfall gebraucht hatte. Er klopfte dem braven Hengst auf den Hals. "Keine Sorge, es ist nicht mehr weit." Und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

**Nachwort:** Wie íhr seht habe ich Narawains Rat befolgt und mehr Absätze gemacht. Ich wünsche euch frohe Weihnachten!


	9. Entschuldigungsversuche

Kapitel **9 Entschuldigungsversuche**

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis Legolas endlich den Fuß des Berges erreichte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er mit seiner Vermutung recht hatte, sonst musste er im Dunklen weiter suchen.  
Es ging bergauf und er merkte wie sein Pferd sich plagte. Legolas stieg ab um seinen Freund zu entlasten. Gleich würde er oben ankommen, hoffentlich war sie da! Doch was sollte er sagen? Wie konnte er sich ausreichend entschuldigen?

Celebnîn war verzweifelt. Wem konnte sie noch trauen, wenn nicht dem Prinzen? Was sollte sie nun tun, sie hatte niemanden mehr hier. Dabei hatte sie Legolas gern gehabt, sie hatte begonnen ihn wirklich zu mögen und war ihm dankbar für das was er für sie getan hatte, aber das war nun zerstört.

Endlich kam Legolas oben an. Die Sonne war nun schon vor einer Weile untergegangen und es wurde immer dunkler.   
Legolas sah über den See, und tatsächlich, da saß sie neben ihrem Pferd. Sie saß zusammengekauert mit dem Rücken zu ihm und sah über den Wald. Legolas ging langsam und vorsichtig zu ihr.  
"Celebnîn?" Sie schrak kurz zusammen und drehte sich dann langsam zu ihm. Über ihre Wangen liefen Tränen. Sie sah ihn kurz an und kehrte ihm dann wieder den Rücken zu. Legolas begann sich selbst zu hassen für das was er ihr angetan hatte.  
"Ich will Euch nicht sehen, Legolas." Was hatte er auch anderes erwartet, als diese Reaktion? "Ich möchte Euch sagen, dass es mir unendlich Leid tut." Sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm, aber in ihrer Stimme konnte er großen Schmerz vernehmen. "Ich habe Euch vertraut." "Es tut mir so Leid, ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist, ich würde soetwas sonst nie tun!" "Geht! Bitte geht! Ich möchte alleine sein." "Bitte, Celebnîn, verzeiht mir. Ich tue alles was Ihr wollt, doch bitte verzeiht mir!" Sie flüsterte etwas ganz leise in sich hinein, aber er konnte es genau hören. "Man kann Adeligen nicht trauen, alle haben mir das gesagt, aber ich wollte ja nicht hören." "Das stimmt nicht, bitte verliert Euer Vertrauen in uns Adelige nicht nur weil ich einen dummen Fehler begangen habe."  
Sie sah ihn jetzt an. Ihr Blick zeigte wie traurig sie war. Sie hatte ihm vertraut und er hatte ihr Vertrauen missbraucht! Er hatte große Schuldgefühle. "Ich bereue so sehr was ich getan habe, es tut mir so Leid. Bitte vergebt mir, ich würde mir nie verzeihen, wenn ihr jetzt wieder in Eure Trauer und Einsamkeit zurückfallt."  
Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Ist schon gut, es ist ja nicht so als hättet Ihr nicht ein wenig Recht, ich bin wohl wirklich etwas eigenartig." Legolas sah sie völlig verwundert an. "Was redet Ihr denn da? Ihr seid die wundervollste, wunderschönste Frau, die ich je gesehen habe!" Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, er hatte sie nicht ganz verloren. "Ich war ein Idiot! Denkt nicht soetwas von Euch, es ist nicht wahr!" Sie sah ihn an. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre vollen Lippen.  
Sie stand auf. "Wir gehen wohl besser, es ist schon dunkel." "Elrond erwartet Euch Celebnîn, darf ich euch zu ihm begleiten?" Sie nickte, obwohl sie verwundert zu sein schien.

Auf dem Ritt zum Schloss dachte Celebnîn über alles nach. Sie hatte übertrieben. Wie oft hatte sie als sie ein Kind war anderen Kindern Wörter gesagt, die sie nicht so meinte.  
´Wenn man wütend ist kann man auch nicht immer kontrollieren was man sagt. Und wie oft habe ich über andere Mädchen gelästert, hatte sie aber trotzdem gerne? Sie hatte wirklich überreagiert.

Es war sehr spät als sie endlich im Schloss ankamen. Elrond war hoch erfreut Celebnîn zu sehen und strafte Legolas mit vernichtenden Blicken als er ihre etwas verweinten Augen sah.

Er geleitete sie zu einem Stuhl und bot ihr etwas zu trinken an.  
"Es ist schön Euch wieder zu sehen, Celebnîn." Sie sah etwas erschöpft aus. "Danke, ich freue mich auch Euch zu sehen Herr Elrond." "Ich denke Ihr seid sehr müde, legt Euch schlafen, morgen möchte ich mit Euch sprechen, einverstanden?" Sie nickte. "Selbstverständlich schlaft Ihr hier.", sagte Thranduil mit einem warmen Lächeln, "Ein Zimmer ist schon für Euch bereit gemacht." "Danke" Sie stand auf und ging hinaus.

Legolas wollte Celebnîn begleiten, doch sein Vater gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er bleiben sollte. "So und nun zu dir, mein Sohn. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht Celebnîn so zu verletzen?" Natürlich würde er nicht ungestraft davon kommen, was hatte er sich dabei gedacht erleichtert auf sein Zimmer gehen zu wollen. "Vater, bitte glaub mir ich war selbst geschockt über das was ich sagte." Elrond sah ihn mit strenger Miene in die Augen. "Habt Ihr Euch entschuldigt?" "Ja" "Und hat Celebnîn euch verziehen." "Ja, ich denke schon." "Dann lassen wir dies auf sich beruhen, wir sind alle müde." Elrond stand auf. "Gute Nacht, König Thranduil und Prinz Legolas." "Gute Nacht, Herr Elrond."

Legolas konnte lange nicht einschlafen und musste viel an den vergangenen Tag denken. Noch immer machte er sich Vorwürfe. Aber dann schlief er endlich ein.

Celebnîn hatte sich gerade fertig angezogen als jemand an ihre Tür klopfte. Sie vermutete Legolas, der sich höchstwahrscheinlich noch einmal entschuldigen wollte.  
Sie öffnete die Tür, aber vor ihr stand nicht Legolas, sondern Herr Elrond. "Darf ich hereinkommen?" Sie nickte und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.  
"Ich muss mit Euch über Eure Eltern sprechen." Er setzte sich und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass sie sich neben ihn setzen sollte.  
Was war mit ihren Eltern? War ihnen etwas zugestoßen? Sie könnte nicht ertragen jetzt auch noch ihre Eltern zu verlieren.  
Als könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen beruhigte Elrond sie. "Keine Sorge, ihnen geht es gut, aber sie müssen leider für längere Zeit in den Süden." Soetwas kannte sie bereits, ihre Eltern waren so etwas wie Botschafter und mussten oft vereisen, aber meistens nur für ein paar Wochen.  
"Wie lange werden sie fort sein?" "Das kann ich Euch leider nicht genau sagen, aber es werden wohl mehr als 10 Jahre werden."  
10 Jahre? So lange? Celebnîn war geschockt sie hatte eigentlich vor gehabt ihre Eltern bald zu besuchen. 10 Jahre, so lange hatte sie sie noch nicht vermissen müssen, sie hatte sie auch mindestens ein mal in zwei Jahren in Bruchtal besucht.  
Elrond schien ihre Verzweiflung zu sehen. "Vielleicht solltet Ihr nach Bruchtal kommen, Eure Tante lebt doch dort, ihr könnt zu ihr ziehen, sie würde sich sehr darüber freuen. Dort würdet ihr auch nicht so einsam sein wie hier."  
Einsam war sie hier zwar nicht, denn sie hatte ja Prinz Legolas, der sich um sie kümmerte, aber er hatte auch anderes zu tun als sie nur immer zu trösten und abzulenken und ihre Tante wollte sie auch einmal wieder sehen.

Am Morgen, nach dem Frühstück begegnete Legolas Celebnîn, vor ihrer Zimmertür. Sie war nicht beim Frühstück gewesen, Elrond meinte sie müsste etwas alleine sein. Sie sah blass aus.  
"Celebnîn, ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie blickte zu Boden. "Herr Elrond hat mir von der langen Reise meiner Eltern berichtet. Ich hatte eigentlich vor gehabt sie in Imlardis zu besuchen." "Das tut mir Leid." "Danke. Herr Elrond meint ich sollte nach Bruchtal zurückkehren. Ich denke ich werde mit Arod zurück reisen, Herr Elrond muss noch nach Lothlórien."

Legolas war geschockt, sie wollte fort? Und das auch noch mit Arod?! "Ihr wollt wirklich fort..." Sie sah ihn in die Augen. "Es ist wohl das Beste so. In Bruchtal ist meine Tante Alatáriel, ich werde bei ihr leben, dann bin ich nicht mehr so alleine." "Aber ihr seid doch nicht alleine, Ihr habt doch mich."  
Sie sah ihn verwundert an, dann lächelte sie leicht. "Ich kann Eure Zeit nicht weiter so lange in Anspruch nehmen, mein Prinz." "Aber ich möchte, dass Ihr das tut, ich möchte bei Euch sein. Bitte geht nicht! Ich möchte es nicht." "Weshalb nicht?" "Weil ich dich liebe!"  
Jetzt war es ans Licht gekommen. Er hatte nicht vor gehabt diese Worte auszusprechen, sie waren aus ihm herausgeplatzt.  
Celebnîn sah ihn verzweifelt an. "Nein, nein das geht nicht, ich ... Ihr könnt nicht in mich verliebt sein!" "Doch, ich bin es." "Aber, ... ich habe doch erst meinen Verlobten verloren!" "Ich weiß, und ich weiß es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, aber ich liebe dich wirklich." "Legolas, ich kann nicht... Ihr versteht das doch... Es tut mir Leid."

Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür.


	10. Ein stiller Abschied

Kapitel 10 **Ein stiller Abschied**

Legolas war traurig und verstört. Er hätte Celebnîn nicht so mit seinem Liebesgeständnis überfallen sollen, aber es waren nunmal seine Empfindungen, er konnte sie nicht verleugnen, nicht mehr. Er spürte es immer deutlicher.

Würde Celebnîn jetzt fortgehen? Würde sie den Düsterwald wirklich verlassen? Vielleicht sogar für immer? Das könnte er nicht ertragen! Aber was sollte er tun?

Sie konnte sich noch nicht verlieben, die Trauer war ihr wohl noch zu nah, aber wollte sie ab jetzt für immer in Einsamkeit leben?

Wieso musste ich sie auch so damit überrumpeln?´

Legolas Gedanken machten ihn noch trauriger, schon morgen wollte Celebnîn abreisen und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sie würde einfach aus seinen Leben verschwinden.

Celebnîn saß in ihrem Zimmer. Tänen liefen ihr wie so oft über die Wangen

Das kann nicht sein, ich hatte also doch Recht, er hat sich in mich verliebt...´

Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sie wollte ihn nicht verletzen, aber sie konnte sich noch nicht neu verlieben. Erst vor Kurzem hatte sie sich geschworen, sich nie wieder zu verlieben, sie konnte das doch nicht einfach vergessen. Außerdem wusste sie ja überhaupt nicht ob sie in ihn verliebt war und wenn man das nicht wusste dann war es wohl eher nicht so.

Er darf sich sowieso nicht so einfach in eine bürgerliche Frau verlieben.´

Es war so weit. Legolas konnte hören wie die Diener die Pferde beluden und wie Celebnîn sich von Thranduil und Elrond verabschiedete.

Er wünschte er könnte sich wenigstens persönlich von ihr verabschieden, aber das würde ihm zu viel Schmerz bereiten. Er ging auf seinen Balkon, von dem aus er sie sehen konnte.

Celebnîn stand neben Elen. Arod saß bereits auf seinem Pferd.

Wehmütig sah Legolas zu wie Celebnîn sich in den Sattel schwang. Sie sah zu ihm hoch, ihre Augen schienen sich mit Tränen zu füllen, doch dass ihr eine Träne entglitt ließ sie nicht zu.

Sie flüsterte ihm ein kaum hörbares Leb wohl, Legolas´ zu, dann ritten sie los.

Celebnîn hatte sich so gewünscht sich von Legolas richtig verabschieden zu können, aber er betrachtete ihre Abreise nur von seinem Balkon, vielleicht war das auch besser so, Abschiede waren immer schwer. Sie flüsterte ihm ein Leb wohl´ zu und stieg auf Elen.

Wieso war ihr Herz plötzlich so schwer, wieso war sie so unglaublich traurig? Er war doch nur ein guter Freund...

Legolas ging zurück in sein Zimmer, jetzt war er es, dem fast eine Träne entglitt. Wieso ging sie? Er hätte ihr nicht noch einmal gesagt, dass er sie liebte, wenn sie es nicht wollte, er wünschte sich nur, dass sie jetzt hier wäre, wünschte sich er könnte wenigstens mit ihr reden und weiterhin Ausritte mit ihr machen, sie weiterhin besuchen...

Er hatte noch nie so einen Schmerz empfunden. Es war als würde ein Teil von ihm sterben, dabei kannte er sie noch nichteinmal richtig...

--------°---------

Celebnîn bereitete Arods Anwesenheit Unbehagen. Seit sie aus der Stadt waren war er irgendwie verändert. Sie wäre am Liebsten alleine geritten, aber das hätte Herr Elrond nicht zugelassen.

Arod sprach kaum mit ihr, aber sein Blick machte ihr ein wenig Angst. Was denke ich mir denn da? Er ist ein König, und er ist Legolas´ Freund.´

Aber auch wenn sie sich das einredete, Arod kam ihr wie ausgewechselt vor.

Die Zeit verging. Legolas kam jeder Tag vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Der Schmerz wurde nur von Tag zu Tag schlimmer. Er verkroch sich ständig in sein Zimmer. Nur manchmal machte er Ausritte zu dem Bergsee an dem er mit Celebnîn gewesen war und schwelgte in Erinnerungen.

Sein Vater machte sich große Sorgen um ihn, er kam jeden Tag zu Legolas ins Zimmer und fragte ob er ihm helfen könnte, doch er konnte es nicht, niemand konnte ihm helfen, nur Celebnîn, aber sie war schon seit zwei Wochen fort.

Die Reise dauerte ziemlich lange, da Celebnîn einige Pausen brauchte. Sie war lange Reisen zwar gewöhnt, aber ihr Körper hatte unter ihrer Trauer mitgelitten. Langsam machte Arod ihr Angst er redete kaum mit ihr, betrachtete sie dafür aber ständig, was ihr Unbehagen einflößte. Was war bloß mit ihm los?

Erst nach zwei Wochen kamen sie zu der Weggabelung die Bruchtal schon ganz nahe war. Links ging es bergauf, dieser Weg führte nach Bruchtal, aber Arod ritt nach rechts! „Arod, verzeiht, aber ich denke der Linke Weg führt nach Bruchtal." Arod lächelte sie auf eine seltsame Weise an. „Ich kenne eine Abkürzung. Keine Angst ich führe Euch schon nicht nach Mordor." Er ritt weiter. Celebnîn hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei, aber trotzdem folgte sie Arod.

--------°---------

Irgendwann konnte Legolas es nicht mehr ertragen. Er musste ständig daran denken, dass Arod vielleicht gerade bei Celebnîn war, vielleicht umgarnte er sie wie er es früher mit Lána getan hatte. Vielleicht tat er das um Legolas Leid zu zufügen.

Legolas wurde das zu viel, er beschloß Celebnîn zu folgen, er würde nach Bruchtal reiten!

Schon am nächsten Tag, noch bevor die Sonne aufgegangen war machte er sich auf den Weg.

Er wollte gerade losreiten als sein Vater aus dem Schloß kam. „Legolas, wo willst du hin?" Legolas erschrak etwas, er hatte vor gehabt ungesehen abzureisen. „Nach Bruchtal, Vater." „Und aus welchem Grund?" Legolas seufzte, er musste es wohl sagen, sein Vater würde es merken wenn er lügen würde. „Ich liebe Celebnîn." Zu seiner Verwunderung sah Legolas ein Lächeln auf den Lippen seines Vaters. „Ich hatte mir soetwas schon gedacht. Aber das ist doch kein Grund zu gehen ohne dich bei mir zu verabschieden, oder?" „Nein, es tut mir Leid Vater." Er stieg ab und umarmte seinen Vater.

Als er wieder aufstieg rief ihm sein Vater noch etwas zu. „Denk daran, du darfst nichts überstürtzen. Lass es ruhig angehen, mein Sohn." Legolas lächelte, diese Lebensweisheiten von seinem Vater kannte er zu gut. „Ja, Vater." Dann ritt er los.

Der Ritt war lang und beschwerlich, die Zeit schien überhaupt nicht zu gehen. Nach Bruchtal ritt man ungefähr eine Woche, Legolas hatte erst drei Tage hinter sich und es kam ihm so vor als würde jeder Tag eine Ewigkeit dauern.

Die Nächte verbrachte Legolas damit an Celebnîn zu denken. Ständig schien er ihr Gesicht vor sich zu sehen. Ihr Lächeln schien ihn zu verfolgen und damit wurde seine Sehnsucht nach ihr nur noch schlimmer. Doch würde sie sich über seinen Besuch freuen? Würde sie ihn überhaupt wiedersehen wollen?

Mit jedem Meter, den er näher an Celebnîn herankam schwirrten ihm mehr Gedanken durch den Kopf und die lange Reise wurde langsam unerträglich. Legolas begann sein Pferd immer mehr zu fordern.

Endlich, nach sechs Tagen, sah er die wie sich Bauten von Imlardis zwischen den glitzernden Wasserfällen emporhoben. Dahinter ging die Sonne unter.

Ungeduldig ritt er darauf zu, ständig an Celebnîn denkend.

Als er endlich im großen Hof angekommen war sprang er von seinem Pferd und lief auf einen sehr verwunderten Elben zu. „Wo bitte finde ich Alatáriel?" Der Elb wies ihn zu einem mittelgroßen Haus das ein wenig abgelegen von den anderen lag.

Legolas klopfte aufgeregt. Er hörte Schritte und hoffte Celebnîn würde ihm öffnen, doch es kam anders.

Eine Elbin die in etwa in Elronds Alter zu sein schien öffnete ihm, sie sah ihn verwundert an. „Verzeiht die frühe Störung. Mein Name ist Legolas und ich komme aus dem Düsterwald." „Ich kenne Euch, Prinz Legolas. Was ist Euer Anliegen?" „Ich möchte bitte Eure Nichte Celebnîn sehen." Sie schien jetzt noch verwunderter. „Celebnîn? Sie ist nicht hier, sie war seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr hier."

Jetzt war es Legolas der geschockt war, was sollte das heißen? Wo war Celebnîn? Da schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, sie war in Calentawar bei Arod...


	11. Das Wiedersehen

Kapitel 11 **Das Wiedersehen**

Stürmisch rannte Legolas zurück zum Hauptplatz.

Er kochte vor Wut auf Arod und war so in Rachegedanken versunken, dass er nicht merkte, dass er beinahe in eine junge Elbin lief. Sie sah ein wenig erschrocken aus und Legolas sah sie entschuldigend an. Irgendwie kam sie ihm bekannt vor.

"Tut mir Leid, ich habe Euch übersehen." Sie lächelte. "Früher hast du mich nie übersehen, Legolas." Er sah sie verwundert an, sie kannte ihn? "Erkennst du mich denn nicht mehr? Ich bin es, Lána."

Da fiel es ihm wieder ein, dieses Lächeln kannte er doch. Es war schon zweihundert Jahre her, da war er in sie verliebt und sie zeigte auch eine große Zuneigung für ihn. Er führte sie öfters aus und verlor sich oft in ihren Augen.

Sie waren glücklich und gerade dabei gewesen eine Beziehung aufzubauen, doch dann kam Arod. Er umschmeichelte Lána mit vielen Komplimenten und schenkte ihr die schönsten Geschenke, alles nur weil er Lána Legolas wegschnappen wollte.

Er blieb extra lange im Düsterwald, bis er Lána überreden konnte mit ihm nach Calentawar zu kommen, Legolas hatte sie verloren.

Er hatte das Arod nie ganz verziehen und das war wohl auch der Grund weshalb er Celebnîn unbedingt wiederholen wollte. Er hatte Lána einfach gehen lassen, das wollte er bei Celebnîn nicht tun.

Doch sie sah so anders aus. Sie wirkte traurig und bedrückt. Ihr blondes, früher wallendes Haar hing jetzt nur noch schlaff an ihr herunter. Ihre Augen verbargen ein trauriges Geheimnis, ihr Gesicht wirkte nicht mehr so fröhlich wie früher. "Verzeih mir, natürlich habe ich dich nicht vergessen, du hast dich nur sehr verändert. Du wirkst so bedrückt." Ihr Lächeln verschwand. "Weißt du, einige Ereignisse haben dazu geführt."

Er sah sie besorgt an, doch sie schien nicht darüber reden zu wollen, also ging er zu einem anderen Thema über. "Und was tust du hier in Bruchtal? Ich dachte du wärst in Calentawar, bei Arod." Doch auch dieses Thema schien ein falsches zu sein. "Arod ist dort nicht so wie du ihn kennst... Aber was führt dich nach Bruchtal?" Legolas seufzte. "Ich wollte jemanden folgen. Ihr Name ist Celebnîn und ich liebe sie. Aber sie ist nicht hier, ich glaube Arod hat sie überredet mit ihm nach Calentawar zu gehen, wie er es mit dir getan hat." Ein Hauch von Angst schien durch Lánas Körper zu fahren, doch sie versuchte es zu verbergen. Aber ihre Worte klangen ernst und warnend. "Legolas, du solltest dich beeilen und sie von dort fort bringen, so schnell es geht." "Weshalb?" Er hatte das natürlich vor aber wieso wollte sie, dass er Celebnîn holte? "Ich... sie will, dass du sie von dort fort bringst, glaub mir." Er verstand noch immer nicht was sie meinte, aber er nickte.

Ein Diener brachte sein Pferd. Er stieg auf und nahm Lánas Hand. "Es tut mir Leid, ich hätte auch dir folgen sollen... Leb wohl." Sie lächelte traurig und als er fortritt flüsterte sie so leise, dass er es kaum noch hören konnte, "Ja, ich wünschte du hättest es getan."

Der Ritt nach Calantawar schien ewig zu dauern. Und Legolas ritt die Nacht durch.

Eigentlich war die Stadt nur sechs Reitstunden von Bruchtral entfernt, aber für Legolas schienen es Wochen zu sein. Und noch dazu war er in dieser Zeit mit seinen Gedanken alleine. Er musste ständig an Arod und Celebnîn denken. Hatte er sie bereits verführt? Oder war sie auch zu ihm abweisend? Und hatte Lánas seltsames Verhalten etwas mit Arod zu tun?

Vielleicht hatte er sie sehr stark verletzt, als sie merkte, dass er nur als Trophäe sah. Aber konnte sie das so sehr verletzen, dass sich ihr Aussehen veränderte? Sie war doch früher immer so stark und selbstbewusst gewesen, jetzt schien sie eher unsicher und schüchtern.

Endlich konnte er die Tore Calentawars sehen. Die Elbenstadt stand in Mitten eines Nadelwaldes. Sie war in etwa halb so groß wie seine Stadt und umgeben von einer großen Stadtmauer, was für Elbenreiche sehr unüblich war.

Die starke, hohe Mauer schien kalt und abweisend, sie hatte überhaupt nichts von der Schönheit der Elbenbauten und war jedem elbischen Besucher nur ein Dorn im Auge.

Die großen Tore standen offen und Legolas ritt hindurch.

Die Stadt schien der im Düsterwald nachgebaut worden zu sein, jedoch hatte sie nichts von ihrer Würde und Ausstrahlung.

In der Mitte stand ein großes, protziges Schloss, dass ebenfalls dem Legolas´ Vaters ähnlich schien, nur noch größer und irgendwie kahler und kälter. Es sah nicht sehr einladend aus.

Legolas ritt darauf zu, seine Wut stieg in ihm hoch und ihm wurde heiß.

Irgendwo da drinnen, in diesen übertriebenen Schloss war Celebnîn.

Er übergab sein Pferd einen ängstlich aussehenden Diener und schritt in das Schloss.

In den Augen der Leute die dort arbeiteten und durch die Gänge huschten sah Legolas ein wenig Angst, was war mit ihnen? Wollten sie keinen Besuch? Waren sie eingeschüchtert weil er ein Prinz war. Aber wahrscheinlich erkannten sie ihn nicht einmal.

Legolas zügelte seine Wut ein wenig um eine Dienerin höflich nach dem Aufenthaltsort Arods zu fragen. Die etwas nervös wirkende junge Frau wies ihm auf den Thronsaal, der am Ende des langen Ganges lag.

Legolas hastete den Gang entlang zu dem großen Tor. Dann blieb er stehen. Er wollte sich ein wenig abregen um nicht verzweifelt zu wirken. Schließlich stieß er das Tor auf, sodass es an die Wand knallte und trat ein.

Arod, der gerade mit einem hageren, listig wirkenden Mann redete sah verwundert auf. Dann lächelte er, wobei sein Lächeln etwas triumphierendes und auch bösartiges in sich hatte. Er schickte den hageren Mann mit einer Handbewegung fort.

"Legolas! Was führt dich in mein Reich?" Legolas atmete schwer vor Wut. "Wo ist Celebnîn?!" Arod täuschte Verwunderung vor, doch sein Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter. "Du willst Celebnîn sehen?" "Ja, also sag mir wo sie ist!" "Und ich schätze du willst sie auch mitnehmen?" "Ja das will ich!" "Das würde mir aber nicht gefallen." Arod klang ruhig und schien das richtig zu genießen.

"Es ist völlig unwichtig was du denkst! Wenn sie gehen will dann kannst du nichts dagegen tun!" Arods Grinsen wurde immer breiter. "Nun gut, nimm sie mit, ich hab sowieso was ich wollte und ich weiß ich werde sie wieder sehen. Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer, drei Türen weiter." Legolas hatte zwar nicht verstanden was Arod mit "ich hab sowieso was ich wollte" meinte, aber es war ihm jetzt gleichgültig.

Er lief aus dem Thronsaal und stürzte ohne zu klopfen in das Zimmer. Mitten im nicht allzu großem, kahlem Zimmer stand ein großes Bett. Darauf lag Celebnîn. Sie schreckte hoch als Legolas ins Zimmer brach und sah ihn für einige Sekunden geschockt an.

Legolas konnte deutlich sehen, dass sie geweint hatte. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging langsam auf sie zu. "Celebnîn..." Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn sie stürzte auf ihn zu und fiel ihm in die Arme. Sie schluchzte bitterlich und ihre Tränen benetzten Legolas´ Hemd. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und Legolas musste sie stützen, damit sie nicht zu Boden sank. "Celebnîn, was ist denn nur passiert?" Sie zitterte noch stärker. "Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist." Dann ließ sie von ihm ab. "Kannst du mich von hier fort bringen? Bitte..." Noch immer glitten Tränen ihre zarten Wangen hinab.


	12. Die Heimreise

Kapitel 12 **Die Heimreise**

Legolas ging mit Celebnîn aus dem Schloss.

Ein Diener brachte ihnen ihre Pferde. Nachdem beide aufgestiegen waren galoppierte Celebnîn los.

Legolas war verwundert, anscheinend wollte sie wirklich so schnell wie möglich hier fort. Er ritt ihr nach und als sie außerhalb der Stadtmauern waren begann Celebnîn auch wieder langsamer zu reiten und Legolas konnte sie einholen.

"Was ist passiert, Celebnîn?" Sie sah ihn in die Augen, großer Schmerz spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht wieder. "Ich möchte nicht darüber reden." "Aber ich will dir doch nur helfen." "Ich weiß, aber das hast du schon." Legolas schwieg er wollte zwar wissen was vorgefallen war, aber wenn Celebnîn nicht reden wollte musste er das wohl akzeptieren.

Sie ritten die meiste Zeit still nebeneinander. Legolas beschloss, dass sie ein paar Tage in Bruchtal bleiben sollten bevor sie in den Düsterwald zurück ritten. Celebnîn wollte zurück, es schien so als wollte sie so weit wie möglich von Calentawar weg.

Legolas zerbrach sich den ganzen Ritt lang den Kopf darüber was vorgefallen sein könnte, aber aus Celebnîns Mund kam kein Wort dazu, also gab er es auf.

Als sie endlich in Bruchtal ankamen war es bereits Abends.

Legolas bekam ein Zimmer im Palast, Celebnîn wollte bei ihrer Tante übernachten.

Als er sie vor die Tür des abgelegenen Hauses brachte bedankte sie sich kurz mit einem Kuss auf die Wange bei ihm und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht, dann verschwand sie im Haus.

Legolas musste die ganze Nacht über Celebnîn nachdenken. Sie schien sich wieder vor der Außenwelt zu verschließen und diesmal konnte er ihr nicht einmal helfen, denn er wusste nicht was ihr solches Leid zufügte. Er wünschte sich so sehr ihr helfen zu können.

Am nächsten Morgen ging Legolas zu dem Haus Alatáriels und bat darum Celebnîn sehen zu dürfen. Doch Alatáriel bedauerte, dass Celebnîn gerade spazieren gegangen sei.

Sie sah ihn sehr besorgt an. "Könnt ihr mir sagen was mit meiner Nichte passiert ist? Sie ist so anders als das letzte mal an dem ich sie sah." Legolas schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Es tut mir Leid, aber sie will mir nicht sagen was in Calentawar passiert ist." Alatáriel schwieg kurz. "Wann wollt ihr abreisen?" "Morgen." "Bitte sagt mir, dass Ihr gut auf Celebnîn aufpasst." "Ich verspreche es."

Legolas ging durch Bruchtal und hoffte dabei auf Celebnîn zu stoßen, aber er fand sie nicht.

Erst nach dem Mittagessen hatte er eine Idee wo sie vielleicht sein konnte.

Er schlug den Weg zu den Wasserfällen ein. Hier gab es keine Bauten mehr, der Weg führte aus der Stadt in die Einsamkeit, genau das wollte Celebnîn. Und es dauerte auch nicht lange bis er sie gefunden hatte.

Sie saß am Ufer eines Sees in dem ein kleiner Wasserfall mündete und streifte mit ihrer Hand durch das Wasser. Sie sah auf als Legolas an sie heran kam, sagte aber nichts.

"Ich habe dich gesucht, du warst nicht beim Essen." Sie schwieg. Legolas setzte sich zu ihr. "Celebnîn, willst du mir nicht sagen was passiert ist?" Sie sah ihn traurig an, ihre Augen begannen sich mit Tränen zu füllen. "Ich kann nicht." Dann lehnte sie sich an ihn und schluchzte leise. Er legte seine Arme um sie. Legolas wünschte sich so sehr sie würde ihm sagen was sie so bedrückte, er wollte ihr helfen.

Nach einer Weile sah sie auf. Ihr Gesicht war ganz nah dem seinen. "Es tut mir Leid, Legolas. Im Düsterwald als du mir gesagt hast, dass du mich liebst... damals habe ich noch nicht gewusst was ich für dich empfinde. Aber in der letzten Zeit habe ich über meine Gefühle für dich nachgedacht. Ich brauche nur etwas Zeit, es geht mir alles zu schnell, ich muss erst herausfinden was ich wirklich will." Er wischte eine Träne von ihrer Wange. "Ist schon gut. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt."

--------°---------

Der Ritt nach Hause war lang und still. Celebnîn redete nicht viel, sie schien immer in traurigen Gedanken zu sein. Nur selten konnte Legolas ihr ein Lächeln entlocken und das brachte ihn nur noch mehr dazu darüber nach zu denken was in Calentawar geschehen war, aber er fragte sie nicht mehr. Sie wusste, dass sie jederzeit zu ihm kommen konnte, wenn sie bereit war würde sie es tut, dass hoffte er jedenfalls.

Celebnîn merkte dass Legolas sehr besorgt um sie war, aber sie konnte ihm nicht sagen was passiert war. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft und den Mut dazu. Sie war nur froh, dass er bei ihr war, er würde sie beschützen.

Als sie endlich im Düsterwald ankamen schien Celebnîn wieder ein wenig auf zu blühen. Legolas erfuhr zwar immer noch nicht was passiert war, aber er war froh dass es ihr wieder besser ging. Sie lächelte und lachte sogar wieder etwas öfter und immer wenn Legolas sie zu einem Ausritt oder Spaziergang einlud, nahm sie dankend an.

Es war vier Wochen her seitdem sie wieder in den Düsterwald zurückgekehrt waren und Celebnîn schien es wieder deutlich besser zu gehen. Sie schien die Zeit in Calentawar zu verdrängen, was Legolas zwar Sorgen machte, aber er war gleichzeitig froh, dass sie wieder glücklich war.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie Lächelte schien die Sonne auf zu gehen, selbst wenn der Wald unter einem dicken Nebelschleier lag. Legolas konnte seine Gefühle für sie schon lange nicht mehr leugnen, aber er wollte warten bis sie auch bereit war. Wenn sie es sein würde, würde keiner sie so sehr lieben wie er.

Eines Abends saßen sie wieder oben bei dem Bergsee. Es war etwas kühl und Celebnîn frierte. Legolas nahm das Tuch auf dem sie saßen und umwickelte sie damit.

Sie saßen eine Weile still nebeneinander. Legolas wusste, dass sie seine Seelenverwandte war, sie konnten still nebeneinander sitzen und trotzdem wusste jeder was der andere fühlte.

Nach einer Weile lehnte sich Celebnîn an seine Schulter und er legte vorsichtig den Arm um sie. Sie schloss die Augen und lächelte, sie schien es zu genießen. Und auch ihn durchlief ein eigenartiges Prickeln. Das hatte er nicht einmal bei Laná verspürt.

Sie saßen eine Zeit so da und Legolas dachte Celebnîn wäre eingeschlafen, aber dann sah sie ihm tief in die Augen. Langsam kam sie näher. "Willst du das wirklich Celebnîn? Bist du dir sicher?" Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. "Ich bin mir sicher." Jetzt waren ihre Gesichter nur eine Hand breit von einander entfernt. Und sie kam noch näher, ihre Lippen berührten die seinen. Ihre Lippen waren weich und zart und schmeckten süß, es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl. Ab jetzt würde alles besser werden.

Da wusste er aber noch nicht, dass er mit diesem Gedanken weit daneben lag.

**Ende des 1. Teils**

--

Wollt ihr erfahren was geschehen ist? Dass die Geschichte weitergeht? Wenn ich fünf Reviews oder E-Mails bekomme in denen ihr mir sagt ihr wollt eine Fortsetzung, schreibe ich sie euch gerne.

PS: Diese Fanfiction wurde bei w w w. f a n f i c t i o n – o s c a r . s p a r k – o f – t a l e n t . o r g (die Abstände zwischen den Buchstaben bitte entfernen, dieses Skript nimmt leider keine Links an, deshalb musste ich sie einfügen) nominiert (24.01.2005) wäre ganz lieb wenn ihr für mich voten würdet sobald das voting beginnt! (Heute ist Sa. der 29.01.2005)


	13. Nachwort

Nachwort 

Ich möchte euch für die vielen Reviews danken, ohne die ich diesen Teil der FF wohl kaum zu Ende gebracht hätte! DANKE!

Und ein rießengroßes Dankeschön an meine Betaleserin Sybilla! DANKE DIR!

Obwohl ich hoffe, dass noch mehr eintreffen will ich euch sagen, dass ich die fünf Reviews bzw. E-Mails erhalten habe, die Bedingung für das Erscheinen des zweiten Teils waren. Der Titel des zweiten Teils ist „Tears of Anger", ein Titel der schon einiges über die Fortsetzung aussagt.

Ich hoffe euch gefällt Tears of Anger genauso gut wie Diamond Tears und vor allem hoffe ich, dass ihr mir genauso fleißig reviewt!

Liebe Grüße,

Ae


End file.
